Warriors: The Demon Clans 4: Rise of Black Wings
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Flamepaw always feels different than his fellow Flameclan apprentices. When a crazy Waterstar comes onto Flameclan territory, telling Flamepaw about a group of cats known as specials, Flamepaw realizes that the clans aren't what they seem....COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Here we are in Demon Clans 4

**Here we are in Demon Clans 4. **

At a small pool of water in a large building, covered in moss, sat a group of cats. Most had stars shining in their fur while some looked like normal cats. "I can't believe it," spoke a white she-cat, Lilystream.

"Well it was bound to happen," said Lionstar, a tabby tom. "We saw this in Starclan as well."

Applemind groaned, "But why now? It has been only eight moons since the specials left this place. Why didn't we realize this sooner? We could have done something!"

"We do not punish kits!" snarled Grayfang, Applemind's mate. "I don't know how Risingdawn did things but we aren't them!"

"Sorry. Sorry," said Applemind, "I guess living in the Cursed Forest really messes up your brain." He turned to his friend and fellow special. "Visiofur? Can you glimpse into the future and see what is to come for this cat?"

The dark gray she-cat sighed and closed her eyes. A second later she opened them and shook her head, "I'm sorry but I got nothing. I can't force a vision to come."

Applemind sighed, "Oh well. It was worth a try."

"I was hoping you would get one of your visions as well," said Robinfang, "Your visions are more accurate than ours."

"I know that," sighed Vionsfur, "But I never get one when I want to have one."

The cats fell silent and watched the pool of water, which was reflecting the cat they were concerned with. They heard a noise and saw a coal black tom coming towards them but it was the cat behind the tom that caught their attention.

"Look at who decided to visit," said Darkpaw.

"Flightwing!" Lilystream ran to the brown she-cat and licked her. Lilystream glanced at the two wings on Flightwing's back, a darker color than her fur. "Your wings look worn out. Did you fly all the way back here?"

Flightwing smiled and licked her sister back, "Yes. I did fly all the way back here. I guess I just missed all of you."

"I can understand that," said Grayfang, padding over to her daughter. "So? How are the alive specials?"

"We all found a new home," replied Flightwing, "And it is perfect. There are no other clans around and the sky is huge enough for all of us dead specials."

"Did they settle in okay?" asked Visionfur.

Flightwing nodded, "Yes. We had a bit of trouble along the way but now we're fine. Since everything was peaceful, I decided to come back here and visit."

"Well it is a good thing you did," Darkpaw padded up to the pool of water, "I never knew Risingdawn's pool could be so accurate. Anyway. Look at this Flightwing."

Flightwing padded over and peered into the water. Her eyes widen. "It…it can't be…"

"We think it might become a problem as well," said Lionstar, "If Risingdawn tries to sneak back here. We have upped the border patrols but there is still a chance he might be able to get through."

Flightwing nodded, "Right. I'll stay here and help with the matter." She looked up at the group of Starclan and specials. "We cannot let this cat suffer the same way us specials did when we were alive."


	2. Alligences

A L L E G I A N C E S

A L L E G I A N C E S

**N I G H T C L A N**

Leader **Scarstar­**- black tabby tom with a scar running down his left eye

Deputy **Blacktail**- pure black tom

**Apprentice-Adderpaw**

Medicine Cat ** Skysong**-light gray she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Snaketail**- rust red tom with a long tail

**Silverstorm**- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Twilight**- red fox

**Apprentice- Badgerpaw**

**Owlfeather-** brown tabby tom

**Firepelt**- orange tom

**Ruby**- red she-fox. Daughter of Twilight.

**Thorntail**- black tom

**Flightfeather**- brown she-cat

**Riverfur- **gray tabby tom

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Adderpaw**- black tom with a white paw

**Badgerpaw**- black and white she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Birchstorm**- chocolate brown she-cat

(Darkkit-gray, Foxkit-brown)

**Sparrowtail**­- little brown she-cat

(Heatherkit-brown, Ravenkit-black)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Spiderpelt**- black she-cat with long legs

**Silentheart**- rose gray she-cat. Is mute

**Bramblepelt**- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Morningsun**- brown she-cat

S T R E A M C L A N

Leader **Waterstar**- silver blue she-cat

Deputy **Tallstorm**- long legged tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Rabbitstripe**- red tom

Warriors

**Crowtail**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice-Mousepaw**

**Dappletail**- tortoise shell she-cat

**Marshtail**- silver tom with blotches of black

**Dreamwhisker**- gray she-cat

**Ashfire**- ash colored tom

**Apprentice-Firepaw**

**Dewfeather**- gray tom

**Rosefang**- rose gray she-cat

Apprentices

**Mousepaw**- brown tabby she-cat

**Firepaw- **orange tom

Queens

**Greyfur**- gray tabby she-cat

(Ivykit-brown, Larchkit-tan)

Elders

**Snakepelt**- orange tom with golden eyes

**Runningclaw**- light black tom

F L A M E C L A N

Leader **Cloudstar**- white tom

**Apprentice-Brookpaw**

Deputy **Smokeclaw**- smoke colored tom

Medicine Cat**Leafpelt**- brown tortoise shelled she-cat

**Apprentice- Talontail**

Warriors

**Brackentail**- pure white tom

**Apprentice- Milkpaw**

**Gorgestorm**- brown tom

**Apprentice- Flamepaw**

**Eggflame**- dark gray tom

**Rainstorm**- gray tom

**Apprentice-Swanpaw**

**Jumpsky**-yellow she-cat

**Apprentice-Duckpaw**

**Bushwhisker**- gray she-cat

**Finchfur**- brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

**Talontail**- dark gray tom with white paws

**Flamepaw**- bright orange tom with golden eyes

**Brookpaw**- gray she-cat

**Milkpaw**- white tom with green eyes

**Swanpaw**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Duckpaw**- gray tom with a black chest

Queens

**Ashfur**- ash colored she-cat

(Brackenkit-brown, Lionkit-gray)

**Spottedclaw**- orange she-cat with black spots and golden eyes

(Mudkit- gray, Bonekit-white)

Elders

**Silvertail**- gray tom with a silver tail.

**Heartfall**- brown she-cat with a white chest

T R E E C L A N

Leader **Cedarstar-** dusky brown tom

Deputy **Streampelt**- silver tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Barkwind**- bark brown tom

**Apprentice- Faithpaw**

Warriors

**Leopardfang**- unusually spotted she-cat

**Voletail-**small brown tom

**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Sorrelpelt**- brown she-cat

**Heartpool**- brown tabby she-cat

**Starfoot**- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from Duskclan

**Apprentice- Gingerpaw**

**Pebbletail**- gray tom with scars across his face and chest with green eyes

**Amberheart**- striped she-cat

**Stonepelt- **gray tom

**Soottail**- black tom

Apprentices

**Faithpaw**- white she-cat with black paws

**Gingerpaw**- ginger tom

**Grasspaw**- dark brown tabby tom

Queens

**Tigerstripe**- orange striped she-cat

(Snowkit-gray, Russetkit-red)

**Silverwhisker**- pregnant silver she-cat

Elders

**Galewind**- brown tom with a huge scar across his shoulders. Retired early due to shoulder pains.

C A T S O U T S I D E

O F C L A N S

**Firewind**- bright orange tom with green eyes. Can breath fire. Formerly Flameclan special

**Auraclaw**- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has physic abilities. Formerly Treeclan special

**Scalefur**- bluish gray tom with webbed paws and gills and blue eyes. Formerly Streamclan special

**Cinderstream**- cinder colored she-cat with amber eyes. Can heal injuries Formerly Nightclan medicine cat

**Hazelpaw**- pale gray tom with green eyes. Can make electricity emit from his body. Formerly Nightclan special

**Sandstream**- pale ginger she-cat.

**Frank**- red kittypet

**Snow**- white she-cat

**Sky**- brown tom

**Streak**- black-white tom

**Twilight**- white she-cat

**Hazel**- brown tom

**Kalo**-silver she-cat

**Crystal**- red fox. Twilight's mate

S T A R C L A N

**Lionstar**-tabby tom with a furry neck

**Robinfang**- gray tom with black stripes

**Darkpaw**- coal black tom

**Grayfang**- gray she-cat

**Windsky**- orange she-cat with dark flecks. Can control wind

**Visionfur**- dark gray she-cat with golden eyes Has premonitions.

**Applemind- **brown tom with white spots. Can read minds.

**Lilystream**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Can shoot porcupine quills out of fur. Formerly known as Lilystar

D E P A R T E D N O N S T A R C L A N C A T S

**Flightwing**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown wings growing out of her back

**Nightspeaker**- gray she-cat with green eyes. Can control minds

**Brightsky- **tall white she-cat with rings of ginger around her tail, legs and paws with large ears and amber eyes. Can control light

**Skypelt**- light orange tom with sky blue eyes. Can control his shadow at will

**Shadepaw**- small brown she-cat with light green eyes. Can sense the feelings of anyone around her.

**Wingtorn**- gray tom. Can go through objects

R O U G E D E P A R T E D C A T S

**Risingdawn­- **gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Can make illusions

**Silverfur**- silver she-cat. Can control her blood at will.

**Rowanclaw**- tabby tom with a mattered coat and scars. Can create copies of himself at will

**Hailstorm**- black tom with blue eyes. Can create and control ice

**Longfur**- long haired brown tom. Can control fur at will


	3. Chapter 1

**Here we are at Chapter 1 of Demon Clans 4.**

"Get it Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw snapped into action, running at the rabbit, his mentor Gorgestorm had chased in his direction. The rabbit suddenly realized it was a trap but it couldn't veer away from Flamepaw in time. Flamepaw pounced and with a quick bite the rabbit stopped moving.

"Good job Flamepaw!" Gorgestorm, a brown tom hurried over to his apprentice, "I almost lost that one." Flamepaw beamed with pride. It was rare for Gorgestorm to give out praise. Gorgestorm looked up to see the sky getting dark. "Okay. Let's take this back to camp."

Flamepaw picked up the rabbit in his teeth before following his mentor, through Flameclan territory. Unlike the other clans, half of Flameclan was taken up by a field while the other half was in the forest. The two cats climbed down a small hill and reached the bramble entrance of Flameclan camp. Eggflame, the guard stepped aside to let the two cats in.

In the camp, Flamepaw dropped his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse, before padding over to a pure white she-cat. "Hey Swanpaw."

Swanpaw looked up from her rabbit, "Oh. Hi Flamepaw. How was training today?"

Flamepaw settled down next to the she-cat, "It was great. I caught a rabbit."

"Good for you."

Flamepaw looked up to see his mother, Spottedclaw standing before him. Flamepaw's younger brothers, Mudkit and Bonekit were wrestling with Spottedclaw's tail. "Thanks," said Flamepaw.

He glanced at the entrance to see Brackentail, his father Smokeclaw and his brother Milkpaw coming in. Smokeclaw and Milkpaw padded over to Spottedclaw. Smokeclaw nuzzled his mate before turning to Flamepaw. "How was your training?"

"Good," said Flamepaw, looking down. Flamepaw's didn't know why but he always felt uncomfortable around his father. In fact he didn't feel close to any of his siblings.

"The two of you are on the dawn patrol tomorrow," said Smokeclaw

Flamepaw groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be on the dawn patrol again? He had been on it two days ago. He glanced over at Swanpaw and knew from her expression she didn't like the idea either.

Before he could protest, Cloudstar jumped onto a fallen log and yowled, "Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather here under the High Log!"

"Tonight is the gathering," whispered Swanpaw, "I hope we aren't going."

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Smokeclaw, Leafpelt, Talontail, Gorgestorm, Flamepaw, Rainstorm, Swanpaw, Jumpsky and Duckpaw. We will be leaving now." Cloudstar jumped off the log and headed for the bramble entrance.

Flamepaw gulped down the last of his mouse before getting up. Cloudstar waited for all the cats to gather before heading into the forest. The three apprentices walked near each other with the warriors a couple paw steps ahead.

"How is your training coming along?" asked Duckpaw, who was Swanpaw's brother.

"Mine is good," said Flamepaw. He looked ahead to check how much longer. "Why do I have to go to the gathering?" he sighed, "I already been to the last one…"

"Stop complaing," snapped Duckpaw, "It's mine and Swanpaw's first gathering."

Swanpaw nodded, "I would like it if you introduced me to the other apprentices."

Flamepaw nodded, happy to be helping Swanpaw. Flamepaw looked ahead and saw the four boulders in the middle of the lush field. The group of Flameclan cats went through the boulders. Two of the rocks were already occupied. Their deputies sat directly under their leader and the medicine cats were talking a little while away from the rock. "The black tabby with the scar is Scarstar," whispered Flamepaw, "He is the leader of Nightclan. The black tom is Blacktail. Nightclan's deputy. The dusky brown is Cedarstar. He is Treeclan's leader. And the silver tabby sitting below him is Streampelt."

"Let me guess," said Duckpaw, "He is Treeclan's deputy?"

Flamepaw nodded before watching Cloudstar hop onto his rock, while Smokeclaw stood below him. Leafpelt and Talontail hurried over to the other medicine cats.

"A fox!" cried Swanpaw.

Flamepaw's head whipped around to see where Swanpaw was pointing. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "Swanpaw. That's Twilight. He is a member of Nightclan. Didn't you know that?"

"I forgot," murmured Swanpaw.

Flamepaw surpressed a chuckle, "Anyway. Come this way. The apprentices are all over here." Flamepaw lead Duckpaw and Swanpaw to a group of apprentices.

"Hey Flamepaw," spoke up a black tom with a white paw, "Who are they?"

"This is Duckpaw and Swanpaw," introduced Flamepaw, "Duckpaw, Swanpaw. Adderpaw, and Badgerpaw are from Nightclan."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Badgerpaw.

"I heard you were the cat that became Twilight's first apprentice," said Duckpaw.

Badgerpaw nodded, "Yes. I was a bit nervous at first to be trained by a fox but now I think of him as any other cat in the clan."

"But he is a fox," protested Swanpaw.

Badgerpaw shrugged, "I just don't think of him that way." Badgerpaw shot a look at her mentor. Twilight was looking up into the stars of Starclan. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately. I have no idea why."

"Hey," said a ginger tom, "Aren't you going to introduce us Flamepaw?"

"Oh sorry. These two are Gingerpaw and Grasspaw. They are Treeclan apprentices."

"I wonder what is keeping Streamclan?" asked Grasspaw, "They don't live too far away. In fact, I am surprised that Nightclan got here before them."

Flamepaw lifted his head and a scent of water and fish hit his nose. All the apprentices turned their head to see a group of cats heading towards them. "The one in the front, with the silver blue fur is Waterstar," he whispered to Swanpaw and Duckpaw. "The cat behind her is the deputy Tallstorm and the red tom is the medicine cat Rabbitstripe."

"Why is she walking funny?" asked Swanpaw.

Waterstar's footsteps were not well placed and she almost fell down a couple of times. A brown tabby she-cat broke away from the group and headed for the apprentices.

"This is Mousepaw," introduced Adderpaw.

"Hi," said Mousepaw. She glanced back at Waterstar. The leader had reached the Streamclan rock but had a rough time climbing onto it.

"What's wrong with Waterstar?" asked Gingerpaw.

Mousepaw shook her head, "I have no idea."

Scarstar yowled, signaling the beginning of the gathering. "Nightclan is doing well. Sparrowtail has given birth to two kits. The prey is plentiful since it is newleaf. That is all."

"I'll talk next," spoke Cedarstar, "Treeclan is doing well also. We had a bit of a run in with a fox but we chased it out of the territory." He shot a glance at Twilight. Flamepaw looked as well, curious about the fox's reaction. Twilight's face was blank. It looked like he didn't even hear Cedarstar. "That is all."

"My turn," said Cloudstar, "We now have two new apprentices in the clan right now. Duckpaw and Swanpaw."

Flamepaw noticed how uncomfortable they were feeling while all of the clan cats there looked on. "Don't worry," he whispered to them, "Everyone feels the same way."

"I'll talk now!" cried Waterstar loudly.

Cloudstar blinked in shock. It was obvious he wasn't finished. "Waterstar. I'm not done yet."

"Who cares about the clans like they are right now?" said Waterstar loudly, "We are missing the most important part of the clans and that are the-"

Flamepaw didn't get to hear the rest of the leader's sentence. A huge cloud, crackling with thunder covered the moon.

"You have upset Starclan, Waterstar," said Cloudstar, "Come. Let us return to camp."

Cloudstar jumped off his rock and beckoned for his clan to follow him back to camp.

"I've never seen Cloudstar this angry before," whispered Swanpaw, as they were walking back to camp.

Flamepaw was about to answer when he heard a sound coming from the nearby bush.He glanced ahead but it looked like the warriors didn't hear it. "What was that?" asked Duckpaw.

Flamepaw jumped. He thought he was the only one to hear the noise. "I don't know. But I'll check it out. Cover for me."

Flamepaw made sure the warriors weren't watching before slipping into the nearby bush. On the other side he saw someone he was surprised to see. "Waterstar?"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

Waterstar's eyes widen when she saw Flamepaw standing before her. "Waterstar?" asked Flamepaw, taking a step towards the leader, "Are you alright? You know you are on Flameclan territory right?"

Waterstar yowled, "Why?! Why Firewind! Why did you all go? The clans need the specials! How could you do it to us! Why make us forget what we shouldn't?"

"Specials?" stuttered Flamepaw, backing away. Waterstar was crazy. And who was this Firewind she was metioning?

Waterstar laughed, "Don't tell me your forgot! I mean you specials have the weird powers! You are supposed to defend the clans! But you…" Flamepaw's blood turned cold as Waterstar's eyes filled with hatred. "How dare you come back here Firewind!" Before Flamepaw could react, Waterstar was on top of him.

"Waterstar!" yowled Flamepaw in fear, "I'm not this Firewind cat!"

However Waterstar didn't seem to be able to hear him. She unsheathed her claws and lifted her left paw over Flamepaw's head. "Where is Scalefur?" she cried. "Where is Streamclan's special?"

"I don't know!" cried Flamepaw, his eyes watching Waterstar's claws. He began struggling but Waterstar was too strong.

"Firewind!" sneered Waterstar, "I know you know where Scalefur is and where the rest of the specials are. Tell me!"

Flamepaw's struggling became stronger. Waterstar was mad! Who was Firewind and Scalefur? And what were the specials? "Please," begged Flamepaw, "Let me go."

Waterstar pressed her right paw deeper into Flamepaw's shoulder, "Tell me! Where are the-"

"Waterstar! Hey! I've found her!"

Flamepaw turned his head to see an ash colored tom running towards them. Flamepaw remembered that his name was Ashfire. "Get off that apprentice Waterstar," said Ashfire, "He didn't do anything. He is on Flameclan territory."

"Ashfire!" screeched Waterstar, "This is Firewind! He can tell us where Scalefur is! Where your mentor is!"

Ashfire looked at Waterstar funny. "What are you talking about? My mentor was Snakepelt. And he is in the elders den."

Waterstar shook her head, "No! You had another mentor. Scalefur! The special!"

"Waterstar!" Crowtail, a gray tom and Mousepaw hurried over. "Ashfire. Help me get Waterstar off the apprentice." Crowtail and Ashfire tackled Waterstar and wrestled the leader off Flamepaw.

"Are you alright?" asked Mousepaw, helping Flamepaw back to his paws.

Flame moved his left shoulder. "Nothing seems broken. I think I am fine."

Mousepaw sighed in relief, "That's good." She glanced over at Waterstar who was struggling to get away from the two toms. "You better go back to your camp," said Mousepaw, "We will take care of Waterstar." Mousepaw glanced at Waterstar, concern all over her face.

"Don't worry," said Flamepaw, giving her a reassuring lick, "I think Rabbitstripe might be able to figure out what is wrong with her."

Mousepaw nodded, but she looked doubtful. "Well bye," she said, before running over to the two toms. Flamepaw watched them drag Waterstar away for a minute before heading back to camp quickly.

When Flamepaw was close he slowed down his pawsteps. Jumpsky was standing guard. _"Foxdung_," thought Flamepaw. Jumpsky would ask way to many questions if he came in the normal way. Flamepaw carefully walked around the camp until he got to where the apprentice den should be. He examined the bramble and found the hole, just big enough for an apprentice. Flamepaw sucked in his breath and flattened his ears before entering the hole. After a bit of struggling, Flamepaw's head reached the other side.

"Swanpaw!" he hissed.

He heard someone stir and come over to him, "Flamepaw? That you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Help me in."

Flamepaw inched forward more so Swanpaw could grab onto his scruff. After some pulling, Flamepaw was finally in the apprentice den.

"Where were you?" asked Brookpaw, Flamepaw's sister, from her moss bed.

"I had to go make dirt on my way back from the gathering," said Flamepaw, "And when I was done, everyone was already back in camp so I decided to sneak in so Jumpsky won't ask questions."

"Whatever," said Brookpaw, before falling asleep again.

Flamepaw and Swanpaw quickly headed for their moss beds. "So?" whispered Swanpaw, "What was going on?"

Flamepaw collapsed on his moss bed, before telling Swanpaw all about Waterstar and how she kept calling Flamepaw Firewind. He went on and told her about Scalefur and how she yelled at Ashfire.

"What a strange leader," said Swanpaw.

Flamepaw nodded in agreement, "I hope Mousepaw is going to be okay." He shifted position, "I guess we should not worry about it until tomorrow since we are on the dawn patrol." Flamepaw closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Starclan

Robinfang collapsed in front of the pool of water. "Waterstar is getting more troublesome. If we didn't interfere in time she would have told the four clans about the specials."

"But Flamepaw did find out," reminded Flightwing, "That is a problem." She scanned the small group of cats sitting around the pool of water. "What should we do?"

"Maybe we should get Nightspeaker back here," suggested Darkpaw, "She would be able to erase Waterstar's memories as well as Flamepaw's."

"That's the best idea we are going to come up with," said Lilystream, "I remember a special having the power to run really fast. I'll go get him to go to the alive specials. Flightwing. You tell him where to go." Lilystream hurried away to find the special.

"It is really scary," said Flightwing, looking down into the pool of water. Reflected in the pool was the apprentice den in Flameclan. "Flamepaw looks just like Firewind except for his eye color. No wonder Waterstar mistaken him for Firewind."

"But what are we going to do about Waterstar?" asked Grayfang, "She won't stop. She might even walk in Flameclan camp and attack Flamepaw."

"We are going to have to remove her from her position," said Lionstar firmly, "We are going to have problems if any of the other cats in the clans remember the specials because of her."

"I'll go ask Riverstripe to send a message to Rabbitstripe," said Robinfang, "I'll make sure he can't refuse."

Flightwing watched Robinfang leave before turning back to the pool of water. "You want to talk to him don't you?" asked Lionstar.

Flightwing gasped and looked up. "How did…"

"I know you Flightwing," said Lionstar, "but you cannot interfere. We don't even know if Flamepaw has powers or not. It would not be wise to approach him until we have confirmed it."

Flightwing shoulders' sagged in defeat, "Alright."

Lionstar looked down into the pool, "It is the other one I am worried about."

"You're right about that," said Grayfang, "Somehow I don't think that one will turn out as well. I don't know. It is just a feeling I have."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. There's a poll up for a future Specials story so go and vote for your pick.**

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Oh for Starclan's sake wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?" Flamepaw cracked his eyes open to see Swanpaw standing over him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't belive you forgot," said Swanpaw, "We have dawn patrol today! Actually right now!"

Flamepaw jumped to his paws, "Oh Starclan! I totally forgot!"

Flamepaw and Swanpaw hurried out of the apprentice den. Gorgestorm, Rainstorm and Bushwhisker were waiting for them by the clan entrance. "Good thing Smokeclaw was already out on the dawn border patrol," said Bushwhisker as the apprentices approached, "Otherwise you would be in trouble."

Flamepaw nodded in agreement. He hated the way his father treated him. Why couldn't Smokeclaw treat him like he treated Brookpaw and Milkpaw? Flamepaw realized with a jolt that Smokeclaw never looked at him with love. _"Is it because I look like this Firewind cat?"_ he thought. He shook his head, _"What am I thinking? This Firewind cat never existed!"_

"Flamepaw?" asked Swanpaw, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Flamepaw realized that the patrol had begun. Flamepaw quickly caught up to the three warriors and apprentice. "Rainstorm," ordered Gorgestorm, "You take Flamepaw and Swanpaw to the fields. Maybe you three can catch some rabbits."

"Got it," Rainstorm led the way even though Flamepaw and Swanpaw knew where they were going. The forest began to thin out and a huge field of grass stretched before them.

"I've always loved this field," said Swanpaw, "You know. When I have kits I think I'm going name one of them Fieldkit."

"K…kits?" stuttered Flamepaw.

"Yeah," said Swanpaw, looking at Flamepaw. She was talking about kits like somecat would talk about fresh-kill. "What's the big deal? I am going to have kits one day."

"Stop chitchatting!" snapped Rainstorm from a couple fox lengths away, "We need to catch fresh-kill, not chase it away."

"Good luck hunting," Swanpaw shot Flamepaw a smile before heading deeper into the field. Flamepaw watched her until her white fur seemed to disappear. She was probably in a hunter's crouch.

Flamepaw padded through the field in the opposite direction of Rainstorm. He spotted a rabbit and dropped into a hunter's crouch. He crept forward quietly, not making a sound. He was almost close enough to grab the rabbit when one of his paws hit a broken piece of old grass. The rabbit bolted away in an instant. "Mousedung!" spat Flamepaw, getting up from his hunter's crouch.

Flamepaw heard a sound. He turned to see a silver blue she-cat running towards him. Waterstar. _"What is she doing here!?"_

"Firewind!" she cried, as her crazy eyes settled on the tom, "I've found you!"

"I'm not Firewind!" cried Flamepaw, taking a step back. He wanted to turn around and look for Rainstorm or Swanpaw but, he was too afraid to take his eyes off the crazy she-cat.

Waterstar stopped a couple pawsteps away from Flamepaw. "Where are they?" she asked, "Where are the other specials?"

"I don't know!" cried Flamepaw, "I don't know what you are talking about! Who are the specials?"

Waterstar yowled in annoyance, "Stop telling me that! Specials have powers! Just like you Firewind!" The she-cat unsheathed her claws and leaped at Flamepaw, pinning the tom against the ground. "This seems familiar doesn't it? Only this time there is no one to save you!"

"Why are you doing this?" cried Flamepaw, "You are a leader! You should be taking care of your clan, not chasing some fantasy."

"Why should I care anymore!?" Waterstar looked up at the blue sky, dotted with clouds. "Starclan removed me from my position." She sneered at the sky, "They don't want anyone to know about the specials. You hear me Starclan? You don't want anyone to know so you had me retire to the elder's den where everyone can think I have gone crazy!"

Flamepaw used this distraction to use his back legs to pump against Waterstar, pushing the former leader off him. Flamepaw got to his paws and unsheathed his claws. He wondered if Rainstorm and Swanpaw were coming to help but he had no more time to think, for Waterstar attacked him.

Flamepaw yowled in pain as Waterstar's jaw clamped around his tail. He shot out with a claw and was able to scratch Waterstar's face. She released Flamepaw's tail in surprise but before Flamepaw could react, her paw slammed against his head. Stars danced in his eyes as he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a rock.

Flamepaw struggled to stay conscious, however the last thing he saw before passing out was Waterstar standing over him, a smug expression on her face.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Flamepaw opened his eyes. "Ugh. What happened?" He remembered Waterstar with a jolt. He looked around wildly but she was nowhere to be found. The field was empty except for him. Flamepaw opened his mouth and let the air wash over his scent glands but there was no fresh smell of fish in the air. _"Maybe she thought I was dead!"_ thought Flamepaw, _"And she left."_ Flamepaw looked around cautiously before heading in the direction of the camp. "I hope Swanpaw and Rainstorm aren't worried about me. I didn't see them in the field…so maybe they headed back to camp. Maybe they thought I already went back."

Halfway there, Flamepaw stopped. He heard cat growls to his left. Flamepaw crept towards the sound. He looked over a bush and gasped in shock when he saw what was making the sounds. Smokeclaw was standing in the middle of the clearing. Brookpaw and Milkpaw were panting in front of him. The apprentices' furs were messy like they were in a battle.

"Milkpaw," spoke Smokeclaw, "That was a good jump and Brookpaw, that was a good dodge but next time focus on the returning attack."

"Thanks," purred Brookpaw, "But why are we not allowed to tell Flamepaw about this training? He would get better if he joined us. Then the three of us will become warriors at the same time. "

"Flamepaw doesn't need to have this training," snapped Smokeclaw, "Now try the move I taught you again!"

Flamepaw watched as Brookpaw and Milkpaw began practicing a very difficult battle move. He couldn't believe it. His father was giving Brookpaw and Milkpaw extra training! Flamepaw carefully backed away from the clearing. When he was far enough he resumed heading for camp. "I can't believe this!" he snapped angrily, "How could he train Brookpaw and Milkpaw but not me?" He knew Smokeclaw didn't like him but this was ridiculous and unfair to the other apprentices. He wondered if Cloudstar or Brackentail knew about this.

Flamepaw heard someone coming from ahead. Without even thinking, Flamepaw jumped into a nearby bush and peeked out to see Cloudstar, Eggflame and Rainstorm walking through the forest. Cloudstar's face was a mask of fury. "I can't believe Waterstar!"

"I agree with you," replied Rainstorm, "She was always gentle. I can't believe she would break the warriors code like this."

"I agree," said Eggflame, "Even though I haven't been alive long enough to get to know her as well as you two, whenever we were at the gathering she was always calm and collected. So unlike the way she in now."

"This madness of hers seems to have started eight moons ago," said Rainstorm, "Remember? When we had that gathering. She seemed very shaky."

Flamepaw pushed himself deeper in the bush. The three toms continued to talk about Waterstar. Flamepaw waited till they were gone before climbing out of the bush. "What am I doing?" he asked, "I mean, I am allowed to be here unlike Waterstar." He looked in the direction Cloudtar had went. It was in the direction of Streamclan. "Maybe Cloudstar is going to give Waterstar….or the new leader since Waterstar told me she wasn't the leader anymore…which is probably Tallstorm…so Tallstar. Yes. Cloudstar is going to give Tallstar an earful. Maybe then she will leave me alone and take her special obsession with her. Wait? Why am I talking to myself like this? Maybe I hit my head a little too hard back there."

Flamepaw slowed down as he reached the Flameclan camp. There was no guard since it was near sunhigh and most of the warriors were in camp. Flamepaw slipped inside. When he was inside he noticed Spottedclaw sitting outside of Leafpelt's den. When he got closer he could hear Bonekit and Mudkit talking to Spottedclaw. He also noticed tears in Spottedclaw's eyes.

"It will be alright Spottedclaw," meowed Bonekit, "Leafpelt will take care of him."

"Yeah!" agreed Mudkit, "Don't cry. Hey Bonekit! I have an idea! Let's give Spottedclaw our favorite moss ball. That will make her feel better!"

"That's a good idea!' cried Bonekit.

Flamepaw watched as the two kits raced to the nursery. He padded closer to his mother. When he got closer, Spottedclaw suddenly cried out, "Please! Don't die! Starclan! Please! Don't take him away from me! I don't know why but he reminds me of someone from my past that I can't remember. And if he is gone then I can never see this cat again! "

Flamepaw wondered who Spottedclaw was talking about. He walked around his mother and into the medicine cat den. Like all the other dens, it was made from bramble. The entrance area was where some of the herbs were kept. Flamepaw went to the back where cats would rest if their injuries or sickness was too much. Flamepaw saw Lefpelt was mashing some herbs together. Swanapw was standing over a cat's body, blocking Flamepaw's view.

"Leafpelt," whispered Swanpaw, "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know," said Leafpelt, "Swanpaw. Can you come over here and help me with these herbs?"

"Okay," Swanpaw padded over to the medicine cat.

"It can't be!" cried Flamepaw when he saw the cat, "It isn't possible!"


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Flamepaw was staring at himself. His body was lying on the ground not moving. The only inkling that he was still alive was the slow movement of his breathing. "What is going on here?" he cried. He turned to Swanpaw. "Swanpaw? Swanpaw? Can you hear me? I'm right here!"

Swanpaw didn't seem to hear him. She continued to help Leafpelt mash up the herbs.

"I must be going crazy!" cried Flamepaw. He padded over to his body and poked it with a paw. To his surprise, his paw went through the body. Before he could pull his paw out, he felt a tugging sensation. Before he knew it, it was sucked back into his body.

Flightwing

Flightwing looked up from the pool of water. Darkpaw met her eyes. "Darkpaw," she whispered, "His power…it has revealed itself."

"I guess that confirms all of our fears," sighed Darkpaw. He got up and stretched, "Although I am happy it has been revealed. The two of us have been sitting here for over a day watching him."

Flightwing felt bad. Darkpaw was probably bored out of his mind but she made him stay with her on her vigil. "Sorry Darkpaw. You were probably bored this whole time!"

Darkpaw shook his head, "It's alright Flightwing. I mean it was great to spend some quality time alone with you."

Flightwing felt her fur grow hot. She looked away from Darkpaw, "Oh. Uh. I guess it was a good time." She coughed and returned her attention to the pool. "Should I speak to him?"

"You probably should wait for a bit," suggested Darkpaw, "He needs to come to terms with this power as well. I would know." He chuckled, "Remember? I took care of you in dreams."

"Of course I remember," laughed Flightwing. She looked at the ground, "Those were one of my best moments of my alive life."

"Flightwing…" began Darkpaw, "I mean. Would you…"

Flightwing looked up hopefully. However, before Darkpaw could say anything, Robinfang entered the room. His eyes shifted from Darkpaw to Flightwing and back again. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Darkpaw said quickly, "So? What is it Robinfang?"

Robinfang padded over to the pool and looked down into the water. The water shifted and another cat appeared. "This cat is going to cause more trouble for us. Lilystream has volunteered to step into his dreams. I thought I should tell you two."

"Thank you Robinfang," said Flightwing, "I should see her off." Without looking back, she hurried out of the room.

Robinfang watched her go and turned to Darkpaw, "What's with her?"

Flamepaw

Flamepaw groaned and opened his eyes. He was in Leafpelt's den. He lifted his head and saw Swanpaw was fast asleep next to him. Based on the light coming in, it was nighttime. Flamepaw carefully got up, trying not to disturb Swanpaw. He went towards the entrance, walking around Leafpelt and Talontail were fast asleep. Outside the clan camp was silent. Everyone was fast asleep. He looked up at the shining stars of Silverpelt. The sky was light, meaning dawn was on the way. _"What was that?"_ he thought, _"Did I dream the whole traveling thing? Did I die or something? Was I given a second chance?"_

"Flamepaw?"

Flamepaw jumped and turned to see Spottedclaw standing there. The she-cat's eyes were filled with tears. "Flamepaw! You're alive!" She ran to her son and covered him with licks. "I'm so happy. If you went then I would never see him again!"

Flamepaw backed away from his mother, "What do you mean by him?"

Spottedclaw blinked, "I don't know. I don't know who I am talking about. Who am I talking about?" Spottedclaw's eyes widen and she grabbed her head in her paws, "What is going on? I know there was someone important to me but I can't remember who it is!"

Flamepaw suddenly had a fear that Spottedclaw might go crazy like Waterstar. "Shhh," he soothed, "It's alright. Are you okay Spottedclaw?" He licked his mother on her head. After a bit she calmed down. "Maybe you should go back to the nursery?" he suggested, "Bonekit and Mudkit are waiting for you."

"Right," Spottedclaw got to her paws, "Thank you Flamepaw. I don't know what came over me."

Flamepaw saw moment out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Smokeclaw, Finchfur and Bushwhisker coming out of the warriors den. Flamepaw wondered if Smokeclaw had really trained Brookpaw and Milkpaw without anyone knowing.

"Flamepaw," said Smokeclaw crossly, "Shouldn't you be asleep in the apprentice den?"

Flamepaw bit his lip to avoid snapping at his father. _"I was in Leafpelt's den you mousebrain. Did you even bother to wonder where I was? You probably didn't even make sure I was okay!"_

"He was in Leafpelt's den," explained Spottedclaw, "He would not wake up even though he looked fine. Waterstar- I mean Watertail attacked him in the field."

"Oh yes," said Smokeclaw. "You alright Flamepaw?"

"Fine," said Flamepaw, "I'm going to wake Talontail or Leafpelt and ask them if I can go back to the apprentice den." He didn't wait for an answer before turning around and reentering the den. Leafpelt was getting up. A look of relief passed over her face when she saw Flamepaw was fine.

"You should not leave like that," she scolded before looking Flamepaw over. "Well I can't find anything wrong with you so you can resume your training today."

"Thank you," Flamepaw dipped her head to the medicine cat before padding over to Swanpaw. He gently nudged her awake. "Hey? Wake up."

"Huh? Wha? Oh Flamepaw!" She jumped to her paws and faced the orange tom. "I'm so happy! You're alive! I thought….I thought you were going to die! I mean you were just lying there! I mean when Rainstorm and I saw Waterstar standing over you laughing like crazy…I was scared."

"What happened to Waterstar?" asked Flamepaw quickly. He wondered if Waterstar could tell him more. Maybe Waterstar could explain what had happened to him.

"She is dead," said Swanpaw, "She would not leave…and then she attacked Rainstorm and we were forced to…"

"It's alright," said Flamepaw, "You don't have to say it again." His mind was whirling. What now? He couldn't ask Waterstar even if she was crazy. "Now what?" he asked himself.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you alright Flamepaw?" Gorgestorm helped Flamepaw back to his paws, "Maybe we should try a different move?"

Flamepaw shook his head, "No. No. I do want to learn this move." Flamepaw was learning the move that he had (or had not) seen when Smokeclaw was giving his siblings extra training. He wondered how Gorgestorm would react if he told him. "He probably won't believe me," thought Flamepaw, "Everyone thinks Smokeclaw is a great warrior. They would think I was lying." He blinked and realized that Gorgestorm had told him something. "Oh sorry. What did you say?"

Gorgestorm sighed, "I think we should call it quits for today. You don't seem to be motivated."

"But I am!" cried Flamepaw, "It's just that…never mind."

Flamepaw walked a couple paw steps behind his mentor. He looked up and saw Cloudstar and Brookpaw. "Oh. Are you heading back to camp? Good. Then we will go with you."

The leader and warrior padded on ahead while Brookpaw and Flamepaw walked side by side. Flamepaw still wondered if what he saw was real or not. He watched his sister walk out of the corner of his eye. He decided to take a chance. "Hey Brookpaw? Did by any chance…I mean… did Smokeclaw every train you?"

Brookpaw froze in place. "How…How do you know?"

Flamepaw's blood turned cold. Then it was true. What he saw wasn't a dream at all. "It really happened."

"I'm sorry!" cried Brookpaw, "I wanted you to come but Smokeclaw wouldn't let me. I wanted you to come."

"What is going on here?" Ckoudstar and Gorgestorm, noticed that the two apprentices weren't following and they headed back. "Brookpaw? What's wrong?"

The she-cat shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "I didn't want to. I didn't want to take those extra lessons from Smokeclaw if you weren't there but he is our father and we should listen to our father…"

"Smokeclaw is giving you extra lessons?" said Cloudstar in disbelief.

"That's not fair to the other apprentices," said Gorgestorm, "It is the job of the mentor to train their apprentice. I'm going to have a talk with him."

"I want to speak with him as well," said Cloudstar, his eyes cold. He turned to Flamepaw, "Take Brookpaw back to camp. Come Gorgestorm. Smokeclaw is on a hunting patrol with Jumpsky, Duckpaw and Bushwhisker. I think they are in the field."

Flamepaw watched the white and brown pelts disappear into the forest. He returned his attention to his sobbing sister. "It will be alright," he said, "Don't worry. You aren't in trouble. Come on. Let's head back to camp."

Flightwing

Flightwing lifted her head from the pool and rubbed her eyes with her paws. She was nervous. When Flamepaw fell asleep tonight, she would enter his dreams and speak to him. _"I wonder if I can sound Starclany enough?"_ she thought, _"I mean I'm not really a member since I did leave. And I don't have stars in my fur or anything like that."_

"You excited?" asked Darkpaw, stepping into the room.

Flightwing envied how starlight seemed to dance on the tom's fur. _"But I have wings,"_ she reminded herself, _"That's special."_ Out loud she said, "Of course I'm excited. Although this will be my first time not speaking to somecat I knew when I was alive." Her eyes settled back on the pool. The water shifted until Twilight, Badgerpaw and her own apprentice Owlfeather appeared. "I wish Cinderstream could see Twilight and maybe walk in his dreams."

"That isn't wise," said Darkpaw, "He is already feeling a pull of a cat who isn't there. I fear he might end up like Watersta-Watertail."

"I know," whispered Flightwing, "But I can hope can't I?"

Darkpaw nodded, "Yes. You can hope."

Flamepaw

Flamepaw left the apprentice den. It had taken a while to get the sobbing Brookpaw to fall asleep. "I wonder what Cloudstar is asking Smokeclaw?" Flamepaw suddenly had an idea. If this power thing worked before that there should be no reason why it won't work again. Flamepaw hurried back inside the apprentice den and settled onto his moss bed._ "Come on power!" _ he prayed, _"If you work I'll believe in Starclan for the rest of my life!"_ He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Flamepaw opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the apprentice den. He jumped when he saw his body lying a paw step away. If anyone was looking into the den it would look like he was fast asleep. "I can't believe it!" cried Flamepaw, "I did it!"

Flamepaw hurried out of the den and left camp. He raced through the forest, towards the field. When he got closer he heard Cloudstar.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Cloudstar, "Brookpaw told us you have been training her and Milkpaw."

Flamepaw entered the field. The small groups of cats were near him. Jumpsky, Duckpaw and Bushwhisker were watching Cloudstar scold Smokeclaw in shock. Remembering that he couldn't be seen, Flamepaw walked over to Duckpaw and sat down next to him. "Hi Duckpaw. What's going on?" Satisfied that Duckpaw wasn't answering him, Flamepaw turned his attention to what was going on in front of him.

"I want my kits to be the best in the clan," said Smokeclaw, his head held high, "They deserve that."

"Then why did you leave out Flamepaw?" snapped Gorgestorm, "Brookpaw felt guilty for leaving Flamepaw out. He's your son."

"He isn't my son!" snarled Smokeclaw.

Flamepaw's blood turned cold. What was his father saying? How could he not be Smokeclaw's kit?

"How dare you!" snarled Gorgestorm, "He is your son."

"No he isn't," said Smokeclaw, "He looks like…somecat that I can't remember. But I remember my hatred for this cat. Flamepaw reminds me of him!"

This again! It was just like his mother! The two of them thought he looked like someone from their past that they couldn't remember. "I don't get it!" cried Flamepaw, "Who do I look like? Who is this cat?"

"Maybe I can answer that."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Flamepaw meets Flightwing for the first time in this chapter.**

Flamepaw turned his head and almost jumped out of his fur. A cat was sitting next to him. The she-cat was light brown but that is not what surprised Flamepaw. Growing out of the she-cat's back were two bird-like wings. Flamepaw couldn't stop staring at them.

"You can stop staring," said the cat.

Flamepaw blinked and looked away. He realized that the field was now empty. Where did all of the Flameclan cats go? What was going on? Who was this cat?

Noticing Flamepaw's confusion, the cat said, "This is Starclan's talking place or something like that. It would be better to speak here without that distraction. Anyway. Flamepaw. I should introduce myself. My name is Flightwing. I used to be a Nightclan warrior."

"No way!" Flamepaw blurted out, "Then I would have heard of you. No one can forget a cat with wings…" He trailed off remembering Spottedclaw and Smokeclaw, both talking about a cat they couldn't remember. Did Starclan have that kind of power?

"Anyway," said Flightwing, "I'm supposed to tell you this." She took a deep breath, "Don't use your power anymore."

"What?" wondered Flamepaw, "Why not?"

"There are bigger problems here and we need to take care of them," Flightwing looked around uncomfortably. It was like she wasn't used to talking to cats. "Just don't use your power okay? I'll explain everything to you afterwards."

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes. Somehow he felt like the she-cat was lying. "What do you mean?"

Flightwing shook her head, "I cannot say. Just trust me. Oh. And tell Twilight that she is always thinking of him."

Flamepaw woke with a start. He looked around the den, and saw Brookpaw past asleep on hers. How much time had past? He remembered his dream a second later. "I spoke to a Starclan cat," he whispered. He heard noise coming from outside. He carefully walked outside, trying not to disturb Brookpaw.

Outside, clan cats were gathering around the High Log. Smokeclaw was sitting below the log, trying to look proud and dignified. Flamepaw hurried over to Duckpaw and Swanpaw. "What's going on?"

"You are not going to believe this!" whispered Duckpaw, "Smokeclaw was training Brookpaw and Milkpaw in secret."

"I can't believe he would do such a thing!" Swanpaw's eyes were wide as she glanced over at Smokeclaw. "He's a good soul."

Flamepaw rolled his eyes. The day Smokeclaw treated him well was the day when the moon would fall out of the sky.

Cloudstar jumped onto the High Log and yowled loudly. Cats fell silent and looked up at their white furred leader. "Smokeclaw," said Cloudstar, looking down at the smoky tom sitting below him, "Care to explain what you have done, or shall I have Gorgestorm explain?"

Smokeclaw didn't answer. He continued to look straight ahead at something Flamepaw couldn't see. Cloudstar gestured with his tail and Gorgestorm stepped out of the group of warriors. "Smokeclaw was training Brookpaw and Milkpaw without their mentors' permission. Why would you do something like this?"

"My kits need to be strong to care for the clan. I thought a little extra training would do them some good," said Smokeclaw, his face never changing.

"Are you saying that I cannot train an apprentice?" snarled Brackentail, "In case you have forgotten, I have trained Mudfur the deputy of Flameclan before Cloudstar."

"But he died," snarled Smokeclaw.

"He died of illness," reminded Leafpelt, trying to hold back her anger.

Flamepaw noticed Cloudstar's claws were digging into the bark of the High Log. _"You may want to claw out his fur but I get to do it first."_

"You wouldn't do that would you?" asked Spottedclaw, stepping out of the group of cats, "You wouldn't train Brookpaw and Milkpaw but not Flamepaw….would you?"

"He is not our son!" spat Smokeclaw, "Look at him! His fur color is brighter than yours." He looked at Spottedclaw angrily, "You did something didn't you. You went with another cat?"

Spottedclaw backed away fearfully, "No. No. I haven't."

"LIAR!" Smokclaw unsheathed his claws and slashed Spottedclaw across the side. Flamepaw ran to defend his mother as she screamed in pain. Before Smokeclaw could get another slash in, Eggflame and Finchfur grabbed Smokeclaw and threw the cat to the ground in disgust. Ashfur began licking Spottedclaw's wound as Bonekit and Mudkit watched their mother's wound in horror. Leafpelt and Talontail ran over and they helped Ashfur carry the she-cat into the medicine cat den.

Smokeclaw looked down at his claws in horror, suddenly realizing what he had done. "Spottedclaw?" he whispered, taking a step towards Leafpelt's den. However Jumpsky and Bushwhisker did not let him pass. "Move. I need to know if my mate is alright."

"You are the one that did that to her!" snarled Bushwhisker, "No way."

"Smokeclaw!" ordered Cloudstar.

The smoky gray tom turned back to Cloudstar, "Cloudstar. I need to see my mate."

Cloudstar shook his head, "I was going to let you off with a lighter punishment but then you attacked Spottedclaw and now I think the only punishment you can have now is exile. Rainstorm, Eggflame. The two of you take him to the border. Make sure he leaves."

Smokeclaw's eyes widen, "No! NO!" His green eyes landed on Flamepaw. "This is your fault." He stepped in Flamepaw's direction but Eggflame grabbed his scruff and Rainstorm took his tail. They began dragging him towards the camp entrance. Smokeclaw let himself be taken but his cold eyes never left Flamepaw until he disappeared into the forest.

"Are you okay?" asked Swanpaw, licking Flamepaw's shoulder.

"I think I'll be fine," said Flamepaw.

"Now I must choose a new deputy," spoke up Cloudstar, "Brackentail. You are a loyal warrior which has served us for many moons. I would like your wisdom to help take care of the clan."

Brackentail shook his head, "Somehow I knew you were going to ask me and I refuse. You see I'm getting old and I don't know how long I will be able to serve as deputy. I have thought about it and I have decided to retire after Milkpaw's training is to be completed." He turned to Gorgestorm, "You feel the same way yes?"

Gorgestorm nodded, "I do, but I still think you should be deputy. For now at least. Think about it. You and I are the only cats in the clan that have trained apprentices before the ones we are currently training."

Brackentail thought for a second and sighed, "Fine. I'll become the temporary deputy of Flameclan. It's only until Starclan chooses the right deputy for Flameclan."

Cloudstar nodded, "I will respect your wishes. That is all." The white tom jumped off the High Log and ran into his den to sleep.

"_I would want to sleep too after this mess,"_ thought Flamepaw before telling Duckpaw and Swanpaw that he would meet them in the apprentice den. Flamepaw headed for Leafpelt's den. Inside, in the dim light he saw Spottedclaw laying on her side. Leafpelt was applying some sort of herb mixture and Talontail was getting ready the cobwebs. Ashfur was close by, keeping an eye on Bonekit and Mudkit who were staying close to their mother.

"Does it hurt?" asked Bonekit.

"I will be fine my kits," whispered Spottedclaw, "This wound won't kill me."

"But still," said Ashfur, "What kind of cat would attack his own mate?"

"He didn't mean it," said Spottedclaw, "He must have been confused. Oh. Flamepaw. How long have you been there?"

"Make your visit short," ordered Leafpelt, as Talontail finished applying the cobwebs, "She needs rest. Ashfur. Can you get the two kits back to the nursery?"

"Come on kits," whispered Ashfur, "Spottedclaw needs to sleep now so let's go back to the nursery. We can visit her tomorrow."

Flamepaw watched as Ashfur pushed his younger brothers out of the den before walking closer to Spottedclaw. "Does it hurt?" he asked, looking at the wound. It looked painful.

"I'm fine," said Spottedclaw, "I had been in some battles so I know what it feels like to be injured. Are you alright? Smokeclaw didn't mean those things he said. He was very confused." She lifted her head and tried to lick Flamepaw on the head but she couldn't reach. She gave up and placed her head back down.

"_Of course he meant those things he said,"_ thought Flamepaw, _"I am not his child. I'm a child of this Firewind cat."_ He suddenly remembered the winged cat from his dream talking about Twilight. _"Could I maybe? Yes. It might work…" _ He licked his mother on the head, "I'm going to bed now." He slipped out of the den and headed for the apprentice den. He had a busy day tomorrow and he needed to rest.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Flamepaw is a very naughty kitty in this chapter.**

Flamepaw got up early the next morning and he crept out of the apprentice den. He could smell Finchfur at the camp entrance, looking out into the forest. Flamepaw quietly ran to Leafpelt's den. Inside he saw Spottedclaw asleep on a moss bed while Leafpelt and Talontail were asleep near the entrance. Flamepaw carefully padded around them to the pile of juniper berries. After quickly glancing over at the medicine cats he stuffed every juniper berry into his mouth and went back outside and headed for the small make dirt place in the far corner. He dug a small hole and shoved every single berry into it before covering it up.

"Now all that is left to do is wait," Flamepaw headed back to the apprentice den just as the camp was being to wake up. He bumped into Swanpaw who was walking out. "Oh. Swanpaw."

"You're up early," said Swanpaw, "I'm on the dawn patrol."

"I had to make dirt," Flamepaw looked over at the medicine cat den. Any second now. He yowled in triumph in his head as Leafpelt exited and hurried over to Cloudstar's den. "Hang on. I'm going to see what Leafpelt is doing."

Leaving Swanpaw, he hurried over to Cloudstar's den just as Leafpelt was coming out. "Oh.Flamepaw. You aren't doing anything today?"

Flamepaw shook his head, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"It seems we have run out of juniper berries. I need someone to go to Nightclan with Talontail to get some," explained Leafpelt.

"I'd love to go," said Flamepaw trying to hide his enthusiasm. His plan had worked! He would be able to go to Nightclan now without having Nightclan cats clawing his fur off.

"Great," said Leafpelt, "I'll get Talontail. You wait by the entrance and you two can leave together."

Flamepaw walked over to the entrance and sat down, his tail flicking impatiently behind him for Talontail to come. "Sorry," said Talontail walking over, "I was checking Spottedclaw's wound. Anyway. Let's make this trip quick."

"Sure," said Flamepaw.

The two cats hurried through the forest. They took the shortcut through the field which lead to the river, the other side was Nightclan territory. Talontail sat on the ground and sniffed the air, "I wonder how long until a patrol shows up?"

Flamepaw groaned inwardly. He didn't want to wait for a patrol. He wanted to talk to Twilight now! The sun was getting higher and higher in the sky when finally a patrol seemed to appear before them. The patrol consisted of Silverstorm, Thorntail and a brown she-cat. _"Was her name Flightfeather or something like that?"_

"What are you doing here?" asked Thorntail.

"We want to talk to Skysong about medicine cat details," said Talontail, "Flamepaw is here to help me."

"Flightfeather," ordered Silverstorm, "Get behind them. Thorntail. You run on ahead and tell Skysong they are coming."

Flamepaw watched as Talontail disappeared into the forest. Silverstorm lead the way for the two Flameclan cats. After what seemed like forever they reached a huge bramble wall. Silverstorm stepped to the side and gestured for the two Flameclan cats to enter first. Talontail crawled through the hole in the bramble with Flamepaw close behind him. The inside of the camp was a bit smaller than Flameclan's but they had a huge cliff face on one side. Scarstar was sitting on a huge rock by his den. He watched the Flameclan cats every move as they headed for Skysong's den, another cave in the cliff face.

"So?" asked Skysong, wrapping her light gray tail around her paws, "What can I do for you?"

"Flameclan needs some juniper berries," explained Talontail, "We have come to get some."

"Sure," Skysong got up and gestured to a small pile in the corner, "Take all of it. I was going to go out and get more anyway."

"Thank you," Talontail dipped his head, "Oh and…" He trailed off and looked at Flamepaw, "Could you go outside for a second?"

Flamepaw would have been annoyed that Talontail wanted to get rid of him but that was what he wanted. "Sure," Flamepaw stepped outside and looked around, his eyes settling on two foxes near a stump. Flamepaw walked over to them. "Uh. Hi?"

Twilight lifted his head while Ruby just opened an eye. "You're a Flameclan cat. You came with Talontail?"

Flamepaw nodded, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" asked Twilight, placing his tail on Ruby's shoulder, maybe to remind Flamepaw that she was listening as well. "Go ahead."

"Badgerpaw told me you were spacing out a lot. Are you…I mean do you think you know a cat even though you know you never met this cat before?" Flamepaw sighed. What he said sounded so confusing. He hoped Twilight got what he meant.

Twilight nodded, "I guess so." He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"A cat told me to tell you that she is always thinking of you," said Flamepaw. He hoped this would make Twilight remember something. Anything.

Twilight's eyes widen and he was still for a second. He shook his head, "How can that be? I remember Cinderstream the medicine cat but I don't know what happened to her. And I knew there was someone she was related to but I can't remember who that cat was."

Flamepaw yowled in triumph. He finally had a lead. Cinderstream the medicine cat. Looks like his next stop was Skysong. Something was bugging him though, "Wait. So you were thinking about Cinderstream?"

"Odd isn't it," laughed Twilight, "We were always close and…" He looked at Ruby, "I wonder if Crystal never came along then would Cinderstream and I?" He shook his head, "Watch me babble on."

"It's fine," said Flamepaw, "I need to need back now." Leaving Twilight, he raced back to the medicine cat den just as Talontail was coming out, his mouth stuffed with juniper berries. He gestured with his tail that Flamepaw should stuff his mouth before walking to the exit.

Flamepaw grinned and he slipped inside. Skysong was gathering the last of the juniper berries. "Oh. There you are. Here are the ones you need to carry."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Flamepaw walking over to the berries, "What happened to Cinderstream?"

Skysong froze and looked up, "I don't know." She looked away, "I don't know. I wish I did. I wish I see her in Starclan but I don't. And Starclan is so cryptic about it as well. They won't tell me anything. It's like she just upped and vainished."

"When did she vanish?" asked Flamepaw.

Skysong thought for a second, "I would say eight moons ago. The night where a bunch of us were in the gathering ground for no reason."

"Thanks," said Flamepaw grabbing the juniper berries. He ignored the tears at the edge of spilling out of Skysong's blue eyes. He ran out of there quickly, not wanting to deal with a crying medicine cat.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. I put up another Demon Clans special, this one revolving around what happened to the alive specials during the eight moons time between this story and the third one. **

Talontail and Flamepaw entered camp and they headed for Leafpelt's den to put down the berries. "Thanks for your help," said Talontail, watching Flamepaw put down his berries, "I took you away from your warrior training for this. You should go get back to training now. I think I saw Gorgestorm by the elders den."

Flamepaw nodded before leaving. He spotted Gorgestorm talking to Silvertail and Heartfall. He was about to walk over to Gorgestorm when he bumped into Brookpaw, who was going into Leafpelt's den. The she-cat's eyes were red and swollen.

"Are you alright?" asked Flamepaw, looking at his sister in concern. Her fur was mattered and dirty. "You look horrible."

Brookpaw shook her head, "No. I'm alright." Noticing Flamepaw's expression she said, "No really. I am fine. Look. I just had a rough night okay?" She rasped her tongue over her fur, "See? I'm cleaning myself off."

"Brookpaw? That you?" Spottedclaw stepped outside of Leafpelt's den. She flinched when she saw her daughter's condition. "Come on in Brookpaw. I think Talontail can give you some tyme or something." She placed her tail on Brookpaw's shoulders and led her inside.

_"Are you happy about this Smokeclaw?"_ Flamepaw dug his claws into the soft earth, _"Brookpaw looks like she is losing her mind because of this. Speaking of my siblings, where's Milkpaw?"_ Flamepaw had not seen him since Smokeclaw's banishment.

"Flamepaw," Brackentail walked over, "Have you seen your brother? I want to take him out on a hunting patrol."

_"Well what do you know?"_ thought Flamepaw, shaking his head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. After the…banishment."

Brackentail sighed, "Oh well. I will find him eventually. Oh wait. There he is, talking to Duckpaw. "

Flamepaw watched Brackentail tell Milkpaw where they were going and they left camp with Bushwhisker and Eggflame. Flamepaw walked over to Gorgestorm. The brown tom looked up as Flamepaw approached.

"Looks like an apprentice has decided to grace us with him presence," said Heartfall. She returned her attention to Gorgestorm, "So after this apprentice has finally become a warrior or dies then you will be joining us old cats right?"

"I'm hoping the first thing happens and not the second," said Gorgestorm, "Anyway. I should go and train my apprentice so I can join you two here sooner."

"We'll be waiting," laughed Silvertail.

Gorgestorm chuckled with the elders before taking Flamepaw out of camp. "You'll understand that a lot better when you get older," said Gorgestorm, "Now. Come at me. We're going to practice that move from before."

Before Flamepaw could get ready to attack he heard something crashing through the forest. Gorgestorm went on alert, his claws unsheathed, ears back. Flamepaw followed suit. He didn't want to disappoint his mentor. "Get ready Flamepaw," warned Gorgestorm, "We don't know who it could be."

The bush before them parted and Leafpelt fell into the training hollow, her body raked in claw marks. Flamepaw's eyes widen as he saw the amount of blood gushing out of those wounds. Gorgestorm reacted first. He was by Leafpelt's side and began rasping his tongue over the she-cat's wounds. "What happened? Who did this to you? Flamepaw! Run back to camp and get Talontail."

"Wait," rasped Leafpelt. Her green eyes settled on Flamepaw's. "Be…ware…the…black…wings…"

"Beware the black wings?" wondered Flamepaw, "What do you mean Leafpelt?"

"Just…"Leafpelt's eyes closed and she was still.

Flightwing

"This is surprising," said Lilystream, trying to hold back a snarl, "This is getting extremely troublesome."

"There is nothing we can do right now," said Flightwing, "All we can do is set the clan on the right path. Losing a medicine cat after a banishment. That is harsh."

"I am going to speak with Leafpelt when Littlestar retrieves her here," said Lionstar, "We have much to talk about."

Flightwing glanced up at her sister, who was shaking in rage. "Are you going to…?"

Lilystream nodded, "That cat is going to get a lot of nightmares tonight."

Flamepaw

Flamepaw walked numbly back to camp. Gorgestorm was a couple of pawsteps behind him, Leafpelt in his jaws._ "How could something like this happen? Why did Leafpelt have to die? And…who killed her? There wasn't the scent of other clans on her so could it be someone in our own clan?"_ A picture of Smokeclaw filled his mind. _"Maybe Smokeclaw wanted revenge and he killed her."_

"Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw looked up to see Swanpaw running towards him, her blue eyes filled with sadness. "What's wrong? Did something-well something did happen."

"It's Talontail," whispered Swanpaw, "He's dead."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. The clan has now lost both medicine cats!**

Flamepaw

Every single Flameclan cat was gathered around the High Log. Cloudstar was on the High Log. Even he seemed to be in shock about what has happened. Talontail's and Leafpelt's bodies were laid out before the log.

"What do we do?"

"We don't have a medicine cat!"

"When the other clans find out, our clan is going to be destroyed!"

Flamepaw wanted to shut out the voices around him. What were they supposed to do now? He licked Swanpaw's shoulder. The white she-cat was trembling.

"Move aside!"

Silvertail and Heartfall were slowly making their way to the front of the clan cats. When they were before Cloudstar, Silvertail said, "It is in Starclan's paws right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashfur, pulling her kits closer to herself. They protested but did not try to escape.

"Starclan will send a sign about who should become the next medicine cat," said Heartfall, "We can only wait until then."

"Alright," said Cloudstar. He looked tired. After one problem is taken care of, another arises. Flamepaw knew he could never become leader. He didn't know if he could take the pressure.

"Look!" cried Lionkit, "There's a pretty white birdy in the sky!"

The cats looked up and Flamepaw's heart froze. Swanpaw's eyes widen in shock. The bird flying above them was a swan.

"Wow," laughed Silvertail, "Starclan works fast."

_"No," _ thought Flamepaw, _"Starclan. Why did you have to pick her?"_

"Swanpaw," said Cloudstar, "This is a big decision. You have until sunset to think about this." He smiled, "Do what you think is right for your clan."

Flightwing

Flightwing looked up from the pool. What was going on? This was not anything they had discussed. "Did one of you send that swan?" she asked, the group of cats surrounding the pool.

Lionstar shook his head, "I think it was just a wild swan flying over the camp." He turned to Leafpelt and Talontail who had just joined their circle around the pool. The two cats were shocked at first when they learned about the specials. Flightwing didn't blame them. If somecat had told her, her memory had been erased of cats with powers, she didn't think she would believe it either. But, after they saw her wings the medicine cats believed everything they said.

"We didn't send the swan," said Leafpelt, "We just got here. I would not have even known how to send that swan. Besides I would have picked Brookpaw. She looked like a better choice to me. In fact if I didn't have Talontail already, then I would have picked her. However I think we should wait for Swanpaw's decision."

"I still feel bad for Flamepaw," said Applemind. He licked Grayfang on the head, "I could not imagine a life where you were off limits."

"Actually I was," laughed Grayfang, "You just broke the rules."

Applemind chuckled. He seemed to realize something and he looked around. "It's odd," he said, "I haven't seen Visionfur in a while. She usually joins us for these pool side talks."

"She's probably off somewhere," said Grayfang quickly, "She must be too busy to come here."

Flightwing stared at her mother. Was she jealous of Visionfur? But what was the point of being jealous? Grayfang had Applemind's love and affection. She didn't understand Grayfang at all. _"Maybe it is because the only cat I actually liked is sitting a couple paw steps away."_ She shot a glance at Darkpaw. Noticing her staring, Darkpaw smiled back. Flightwing tore her eyes away, her fur getting hot.

"So?" asked Robinfang, oblivious to the two cats' exchange. "Shall we wait?"

The Starclan cats and Flightwing fell into silence. Everything that happens next will revolve around Swanpaw's decision.

Flamepaw

Swanpaw was outside of camp, sitting under one of the huge oak trees. Flamepaw was the only cat she had allowed to come with her. She looked up at the tree. "Oak leaves are used for something right?"

"How can you be so calm?" asked Flamepaw, "You have a huge decision to make! The warrior training is for nothing if you become a medicine cat!"

"I want to do something to help my clan," said Swanpaw, "And Starclan thinks this is the right way for me-"

"What about your dream to have kits?" cried Flamepaw, in desperation. "That dream won't come true."

Swanpaw locked eyes with Flamepaw, "I am willing to give up that dream to help my clan. Flamepaw. If you were in my position you would do the same."

_"No I wouldn't! I could never learn about herbs and stuff. My dream is to become a warrior. Swanpaw. Why can't you understand that?"_ He looked up at the cloudless sky. Why had Starclan chosen Swanpaw? Why couldn't they have chose Duckpaw? Or even Milkpaw?

"Flamepaw. I'm going to go tell Cloudstar my decision."

Flamepaw looked up, "No. Come on Swanpaw. You don't have to do this."

"But I will," Swanpaw walked around Flamepaw. He watched her crawl through the bramble tunnel into camp and to her new path, different from his.

_"Flightwing,"_ he thought angrily, _"You better come in my dreams soon."_ He dug his claws into the soft ground, _"I really need to talk to you about this."_


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Flamepaw was sitting on his moss bed. He could see the moon shining outside, casting the sleeping apprentices into shadows. All the apprentices but Swanpaw. Cloudstar had taken her to the Moon Tree to make her the official medicine cat of Flameclan.

Flamepaw knew there was nothing he could do when he was awake. The only cat that could give him answers was Flightwing. _"You better be ready to talk to me," _he thought, before placing his head in his paws and closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he was in a star lit field. Flightwing was standing before him, her face showing her discomfort. "So?" he snapped getting straight to the point, "Have anything to say? Why was Swanpaw chosen?"

Flightwing looked distressed, "I'm sorry Flamepaw. I didn't want this to happen. But there is something else you must know."

Flamepaw looked away from Flightwing. What would this she-cat understand? They didn't understand that this decision they made, changed his whole life. "This something is probably not important."

"Yes it is!" cried Flightwing. She jumped to her paws. "It has to do with the deaths of Talontail and Leafpelt!"

Flamepaw's eyes widen and he looked up, "What? You know who did it?"

Flightwing nodded eagerly, happy to finally get this information off her chest. "Flamepaw," she began, "You must be wary of-"

"Flightwing!"

Flamepaw turned his head as a coal black tom raced over. His green eyes were blazing in anger. Who was this cat? He looked about Flamepaw's age only he seemed to be wiser than Flamepaw could ever be. And he had stars dotting his pelt, which Flamepaw knew he could never have unless he died.

"Darkpaw," said Flightwing.

Flamepaw woke with a start. He looked around the quiet apprentice den. What was going on? Why did he wake up? And who was that tom? Why didn't he let Flightwing finish her sentence? _"Could the murderer of Leafpelt and Talontail be in the camp right now?"_ Flamepaw shivered before falling back asleep.

Flightwing

"What was that for?" snapped Flightwing, "Why did you let him wake him? He needs to know about the murderer!"

Darkpaw shook his head, "We cannot tell the living everything Flightwing. You should know that by now."

Flightwing shook her head stubbornly, "But this affects Flamepaw! He should be warned."

"No," said Darkpaw. "The living cannot be led by the paw Flightwing. They must make their own mistakes and grow."

Flightwing's fur bristled. "Well," she snarled, "Maybe Risingdawn was right for doing what he did. Back when he wasn't crazy he wanted Starclan to help the clan cats more but he was banished because of it. Maybe I should have helped Risingdawn take cats like you down!"

She raced away from Darkpaw and into the Starclan forest. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She yelled at Darkpaw. Why did she have to get so angry at him? Flightwing slowed to a stop when she spotted Lilystream eating a starry mouse by a small stream.

"Flightwing?" asked Lilystream getting to her paws. She noticed her sister's tears. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," whispered Flightwing, before crumpling into a fit of tears.

Flamepaw

Flamepaw got up the next morning to Duckpaw's poking. "What is it?" grumbled Flamepaw, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Gorgestorm wants to take you out for training."

Flamepaw got up and stretched. He suddenly thought of something. "Duckpaw. What do you think of your sister becoming a medicine cat?" He was curious on how a brother would see this kind of change.

"I think it's great," said Duckpaw, "Swanpaw always wanted to do good for the clan and I'm proud that my sister has been chosen to become the medicine cat. It is a great honor to be related to her."

Flamepaw pushed past Duckpaw and out of the apprentice den in disgust. Duckpaw didn't understand the sacrifices Swanpaw was going through. She would never have kits and could never love one cat above all the rest. "It's like the Dark Forest," he whispered.

"What is like the Dark Forest?"

Flamepaw stiffened as Swanpaw walked over. She looked the same but she looked different as well. She looked touched by Starclan and untouchable by him. Her blue eyes watched him in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Flamepaw, "How did…your visit to Starclan go?"

Immediately Swanpaw's eyes shone with a new brilliance that wasn't there before. "It was great. The cats were great. I saw Leafpelt and Talontail. They were going to teach me in my dreams. There were also some-"

"Swanpaw," reminded Cloudstar, who was walking back, "What happened has to stay between you and Starclan."

"Oh," Swanpaw scrunched her eyes closed, "Sorry Cloudstar. I totally forgot."

"That's alright," purred Cloudstar, "Oh Flamepaw. Gorgestorm was waiting for you outside camp in the field. If your sister is able then she will be joining as well."

"That was one of the first things Leafpelt taught me," Swanpaw spoke up, "How to care for grieving cats since that is the current problem the clan is facing right now."

"Swanpaw," warned Cloudstar.

"Oh sorry."

Flamepaw couldn't take this anymore. "I'm going to Gorgestorm." He bid farewell and left camp.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Flamepaw walked out of the trees into the field. He spotted Gorgestorm on the other end of the field. Gorgestorm looked over at Flamepaw as the tom approached. "Nightclan's scent is on our side of the border."

Flamepaw sniffed the air. Gorgestorm was right. He could smell Nightclan on their side of the border. What did that mean? Were Nightclan trying to pick a fight with them. _"Maybe they thought we were weak when Talontail and I went for those juniper berries…"_ He silently cursed his stupidity. Flameclan could not deal with a battle right now. Their medicine cat was only an apprentice without any training!

"Flamepaw!" hissed Gorgestorm.

Flamepaw smelled cats approaching. He saw Owlfeather, Flightfeather, and Thorntail come out of the forest. They watched the two Flameclan cats from their side of the border.

"Why did you extend the border?" hissed Gorgestorm.

Owlfeather cocked his head, "What are you talking about? I did no such thing." He smiled smugly, begging the for the two cats to attack.

Flamepaw dug his claws into the earth. He wanted to jump over the border and rip the tom's fur off, but he knew he couldn't. If he did Flightfeather and Thorntail will probably attack and they would lose.

"Are you going to do anything or are we going to have a staring contest?" asked Thorntail.

"Let's go Flamepaw," said Gorgestorm, "Let's train somewhere else." The brown tom turned his back to the Nightclan warriors and began walking away.

Flamepaw got ready to follow him when Owlfeather hissed, "Scaredy cat. Even a mouse would stand and fight."

Gorgestorm ignored Owlfeather and continued walking. Flamepaw hurried after him, keeping his ears perked for any sound.

"Let's get out of here," said Flightfeather, "Flameclan cats are cowards that don't deserve our time."

Based on how tense Gorgestorm was, Flamepaw could tell he did want to run back and take apart the warriors. _"I wish my power was something more useful," _he thought.

"Cloudstar."

Flamepaw broke out of his thoughts and saw Cloudstar approaching them, trailing behind him was Brookpaw. She looked a lot better than before. "What are you looking at?" snarled Cloudstar to the three Nightclan cats on the border.

"Just looking at how pathetic your clan is and how they won't stand up for their own territory," replied Owlfeather calmly.

"Get them," snarled Cloudstar, rushing towards the Nightclan warriors, catching Owlfeather in the shoulder.

Gorgestorm attacked Flightfeather leaving Thorntail for Brookpaw and Flamepaw. The black tom eyed each of the apprentices sizing them up.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Flamepaw asked his sister.

Brookpaw nodded, her eyes narrowed. "A cat came in my dream last night. A beautiful pure white she-cat. She told me to be strong for what is to come."

Flamepaw blinked. Was the cat in her dream a Starclan cat? He needed to ask Flightwing later. Flamepaw returned to the battle and the two apprentices attacked Thorntail.

Brookpaw jumped onto Thorntail's back while Flamepaw cuffed at the tom's paws. Thorntail's paw shot out and connected with Flamepaw sending him to the ground. Brookpaw yowled angrily and slashed him across the muzzle before jumping off his back. Before Thorntail could recover she dropped to the ground and rolled under him, slashing his belly before rolling back out.

Flamepaw got back to his paws, just in time to see something coming from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a fox running towards him, teeth bared. At first he thought it was a wild fox but as it got closer he could smell Nightclan radiating off its fur.

Flamepaw dove to the side to avoid being tackled by the fox. The fox, who Flamepaw suddenly realized was Ruby, whirled around to face him again. This was bad. He didn't know if he could fight a fox. Ruby ran towards him again and this time Flamepaw didn't run. Instead he pushed off with his back legs and landed on Ruby's back. He dug his claws into her shoulders and she howled in pain. Ruby bucked wildly trying to get Flamepaw off.

Flamepaw heard yowls and he looked up. His heart dropped as more Nightclan cats seemed to appear out of the trees.

"Retreat!" yowled Cloudstar.

Flamepaw tore his claws out of Ruby and jumped off her. He followed Cloudstar's white tail through the field and back to Flameclan camp. Brookpaw and Gorgestorm were right behind him. Brookpaw's flank was bleeding and Gorgestorm's ear was clawed off.

"Go to Swanpaw," ordered Cloudstar, hurrying over to Brackentail, probably to discuss what happened.

"Wow," said Brookpaw, "You didn't get injured at all."

Flamepaw realized Brookpaw was right. He was lucky that Ruby didn't get her teeth into him. He also realized something else. "I'm going to go get some rest in the apprentice den," he said.

"Alright," said Gorgestorm.

Flamepaw watched the two cats head for Swanpaw's den before going into the apprentice den. He walked over to his moss bed and got comfortable on it. _"Please power,"_ he begged, _"Work."_ Flamepaw closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Long Shadows comes out today! Yay!**

Flamepaw opened his eyes. He was in the apprentice den? Did it work? He got up and looked down to see his body laying there, his breathing steady. He yowled happily before stepping out of the den. Clan life was going on normally. Spottedclaw was hovering outside Swanpaw's den. Flamepaw wanted to go inside himself and check how Swanpaw was doing but he had more important things to do right now.

Flamepaw ran out of camp and back towards the field. He didn't stop for anything. While he was running he noticed that if he wanted to go through a tree or something he could. "This is an interesting power," he said.

Out of habit he slowed down when he reached the field and the border with Nightclan. Riverfur, a gray tabby seemed to be watching the Flameclan side intently. _"Is he standing guard?"_ Flamepaw stepped over the border and just for the fun of it, waved a paw in Riverfur's face. The tom didn't even blink. "Guess I really can't be seen," he said. When Riverfur didn't react to his words he said, "Or my words."

Flamepaw kind of remembered the way to the Nightclan territory. After a bit of wandering he finally got onto the right path and he quickly ran towards Nightclan territory. As he got closer to the camp, the scent of cats mixed with a little bit of fox was overpowering. Flamepaw took a deep breath and crawled through the bramble entrance right into the heart of Nightclan.

_"I should become a spy for Flameclan and spy on all the clans," _he thought. He easily got into Nightclan camp. It was probably going to be the same with all the other clans. He noticed a huge group of cats surrounding a stump in the middle of the clan. Scarstar was standing on the stump. _"What's going on?"_ Flamepaw sat on the edge of the gathering cats, his ears perked up.

"How long are we just going to sit idly here while those foxhearted Flameclan cats still live their normal lives?" snarled Silverstorm.

Flamepaw couldn't believe the hatred, dripping down of the she-cat's words. From the impression he has got from the gatherings, she had seemed like an easy going she-cat. _"But why did she call Flameclan 'foxhearted'? We did nothing wrong!?"_

"I know what you feel Silverstorm," said Scarstar, "But we have to think rationally. I will ask Flameclan about this at the next gathering. If they don't give us a good answer then I'll think about waging war against them."

"What!" cried Flamepaw forgetting that the Nightclan cats couldn't hear him. "War? What did we do?!"

"Scarstar." Blacktail stepped forward. "I understand where you are coming from but even I must agree with the majority of the clan on this one. We have to go to war with Flameclan. Don't worry. We will win. We have two foxes on our side." Cheers from the many Nightclan warriors rang up.

Twilight and Ruby both nodded, their eyes glinting in creepy way only a fox could pull off. Flamepaw shuddered. Flameclan wouldn't have much of a chance to win a war. The medicine cat was a warrior apprentice!

"Blacktail," said Scarstar, "Don't let your emotions get the better of you. We must think of what is best for Nightclan."

"My brother is dying because of them!" snarled Blacktail, his fur standing on end. It looked like he was going to attack Scarstar but Blacktail took a deep breath and forced his fur to lie flat. "Sorry."

"That's alright. I understand you must be upset."

Flamepaw didn't bother with the rest of the speech Scarstar was giving. He headed for Skysong's den. When he got closer, he could smell blood radiating out of the den. He ran inside, almost bumping into Adderpaw who was running out, the moss in his jaws soaked with blood.

"What the?" Flamepaw hurried deeper into the den. Near the back, Bramblepelt was soaking moss in water. _"Why is an elder in here?"_ The smell of blood was even stronger.

"I don't think he is going to make it," whispered Skysong.

"But it won't hurt to try," said Bramblepelt, "Blacktail will be devastated. Snaketail and Blacktail were always close growing up."

Not able to take the tension anymore, Flamepaw ran forward, going through Bramblepelt and stopping before Snaketail's body. Flamepaw stared at the tom's body in shock. Four long deep claw marks ran from Snaketail's shoulder to his back legs. There was no way a cat could do something like this.

"I hope we are not going to war with Flameclan over this," said Skysong, running some wet moss over the tom's fur.

"I still don't understand why everything things Flameclan did this," said Bramblepelt, "Snaketail was found near the Flameclan border with Flameclan scent all over him but I have never seen wounds like this before. There is no way a cat could do something like this."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Flamepaw

Flamepaw's head jerked up as he returned to his body. No wonder Nightclan was against them. They though Flameclan had attacked Snaketail. _"But we didn't." _thought Flamepaw, _"At least Cloudstar didn't order it." _ His mind wandered to Smokeclaw. Did his father try to kill Snaketail in revenge for the clan that exiled him? But, the wound looked too deep for a cat to make. What kind of creature attacked Snaketail then? Did it have something to do with the black wings that Leafpelt motioned before she died? Was it a cat with powers like him?

"Flamepaw?"

Flamepaw stiffened and his eyes slowly moved to the entrance of the apprentice den. A white she-cat was standing there unsure. She looked like she wanted to come in and at the same time did not. "Swanpaw."

Taking this as an invitation, the white she-cat glided into the den and sat down on the moss bed next to Flamepaw. "It's hard work being the medicine cat, even with Leafpelt and Talontail helping me in my dreams. It is kind of weird falling asleep with injured cats around. Oh-I forgot. I came here to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," said Flamepaw. "I didn't get hurt in the battle. I just came here to rest."

Swanpaw was silent. Flamepaw didn't know what to do. He could feel Swanpaw's fur pressed against his side. "Flamepaw. Being a medicine cat…is hard." He felt her shift, her tail resting on his. "There's so much to learn and I don't think I can handle it."

"You can handle it," said Flamepaw, "Just…believe in yourself." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He should be happy. Swanpaw didn't want to be the medicine cat anymore! _"But what will Flameclan do?"_ he thought, _" Flightwing and the rest of Starclan probably won't like this decision. If Nightclan decides to attack now…"_

"Oh. What are you doing here Swanpaw?"

Milkpaw stepped into the apprentice den. Swanpaw took her tail off Flamepaw's and the two apprentices' furs grew hot.

"Heartfall was complaining about her aching joints."

"Coming," Swanpaw got up. She looked down at Flamepaw. "See you later." She turned her back to him and hurried out.

"She's a medicine cat," reminded Milkpaw when she was gone, "You two can never be together. There is no point in believing something you can't have."

Flamepaw froze. How did Milkpaw know about his feelings? His mind was in turmoil. But, he had to say something. Milkpaw was obviously checking for Flamepaw's reaction. "What do you mean?" he said at last.

Milkpaw sighed. "It's so obvious. I can see it from the way you look at her." He turned, "Just forget about her." He left the den, leaving Flamepaw alone with his thoughts.

Flightwing

Flightwing hurried up the stone steps. She was late to the daily meeting. Deep down, she didn't want to go but she knew she had to. She was the one who spoke to Flamepaw in his dreams. _"Can I even face Darkpaw after what happened?"_

Flightwing paused on the top step. _"Can I even go up there?"_ She shook her head and climbed up the last step. "Sorry I'm late," she announced.

Around the pool of water, were seven cats. Lionstar, Robinfang, Grayfang, Applemind, Lilystream, Leafpelt and much to Flightwing's dismay, Darkpaw.

"That's alright," said Lionstar.

Flightwing hurried over and took her spot, opposite of Darkpaw. She kept her eyes down, on the pool which showed Flamepaw in the apprentice den with his brother.

"Anyway," said Lilystream, "Leafpelt. What were you talking about when you said 'Beware the black wings'?"

Leafpelt thought deeply. "I don't remember…" she said, "I don't even remember how I died."

Flightwing saw the cats around her exchanging looks with each other. Of course everyone knew how she died. However they wouldn't tell her. When Robinfang had asked Treestar, the original founder of Treeclan about this, she had told him that it would be best for her to remember it on her own. It might even help return the memory of the prophecy she had gotten.

"We need to know who told you that prophecy," said Grayfang, "It could help us find which cat knows something about this that we don't know."

"Why don't we ask Visonfur?" suggested Applemind, "With her premonitions-"

"Out of the question!" snapped Grayfang, "That she-cat hasn't even showed up to the meetings recently!"

"This is unlike her," Applemind said, "She was always on time back when we were alive."

"Now that you mention it," said Darkpaw, "I haven't seen her around Starclan at all." He looked each of the cats in the eyes. Flightwing lowered her eyes before he could look at her. "We should look for her. A cat missing in Starclan is serious."

"I'll get some Nightclan warriors," Flightwing said quickly. She hurried out of there, unable to spend another second in Darkpaw's presence.

Visonfur

The she-cat struggled to get back to her paws. Her dark gray fur was caked in her own blood. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breath. "Why…..are…you?"

The cat glared at her with golden eyes. "You will destroy the plan I have created." He stepped closer to Visionfur. "I need to make sure you won't tell anyone about that premonition of yours."

"They….will….find….me!" spat Visionfur. She tried to strike the tom but there was no power behind her claws. She cursed herself. Why couldn't she have a better power than premonitions? Of course if she didn't have this power, then she would not know what she knew.

"Don't count on it," the tom slammed his unsheathed claws against Vionsfur's head, sending the she-cat to the ground. "They will never think of looking here." He smiled evilly. "Don't worry. You are already dead so you can't die. But I have to make sure you don't recover too soon."

Visonfur's eyes widen and she yowled loudly in pain.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Flamepaw

Flamepaw jumped back to avoid Brackenkit running over his paws. The kit stumbled to a stop and his brother Lionkit slammed into him. "Are you two okay?" asked Flamepaw as the two kits untangled themselves.

"We are okay," said Lionkit.

"Sorry for almost stepping on your paws," Brackenkit dipped his head to the apprentice.

"That's alright," replied Flamepaw. He watched as the two kits hurried towards the nursery and began play fighting again. He sighed. Those two will become apprentices soon. The clan needed them if Nightclan decided to invade. _"And I am supposed to become a warrior soon as well."_ Flamepaw glanced at Gorgestorm who was talking to Heartfall and Silvertail.

Gorgestorm laughed with the elders before walking over to Flamepaw. "How are you?" he asked the apprentice, "Ready to go out and do more training?"

Flamepaw nodded and the two cats headed into the forest. Flamepaw walked a couple pawsteps behind his mentor. He was trying to sort his jumbled thoughts. His thoughts about Swanpaw, Nightclan, and even Starclan. _"How can they not tell us who killed Leafpelt and Talontail? Flightwing looked like she would have told me but that other cat stopped her. He looked pretty normal."_ Flamepaw tried to remember what she had called him. _"Darkpaw was his name right?"_

"You are really quiet," commented Gorgestorm, breaking Flamepaw out of his thoughts. He stopped and looked back. "Something wrong?"

Flamepaw shook his head, "Nothing. Ummm, did you know a cat named Darkpaw?"

Gorgestorm blinked and stared at his apprentice. "Darkpaw? The only Darkpaw I know is a dark tom from Nightclan. He died in a battle against Treeclan many moons ago. He was also friends with…" Gorgestorm paused. "He was friends with…" Gorgestorm shut his eyes tight. "Who was he friends with?"

"That's okay," said Flamepaw quickly. He didn't want Gorgestorm breaking down like his mother.

"Where did you hear that name?" wondered Gorgestorm.

"Uhhh…" Flamepaw racked his brain quickly. What could he say that wouldn't seem weird. Telling his mentor he saw a cat with wings and Darkpaw in his dreams probably would not go over too well.

A deafening roar echoed through the trees, causing Flamepaw's fur to stand on end. The two cats looked around them, ears perked.

"What was that?" growled Gorgestorm.

Flamepaw did not know what kind of creature could make a sound like that. It was so loud. Somehow, he had a feeling whatever had made that sound had something to do with Snaketail's injuries. He wanted to run towards the sound and find out what it was, but at the same time, he wanted to run in the opposite direction.

"Let's go back and report this to Cloudstar," said Gorgestorm.

Flamepaw followed his mentor back the way they came. They reached camp just as Cloudstar and Brookpaw were walking out.

"Cloudstar," said Gorgestorm.

The two toms walked to the side to talk, leaving Flamepaw alone with his sister. He shuffled his paws against the ground. "So…" he said, "How's your training coming along?"

"Fine," replied Brookpaw, still looking down.

"We heard a loud roar," said Flamepaw, "It was louder than anything I heard before. Did you hear it from over here?"

Brookpaw shook her head, "Sorry. I was busy helping Swanpaw gather herbs. I guess I was doing it too intently."

Cloudstar approached the apprentices. "Get back into camp both of you," he said. Cloudstar crawled through the bramble entrance, followed by the two apprentices and one warrior.

Flightwing

Flightwing's tail flicked around as she watched Cloudstar announce that the clan should be careful until the source of the roar could be found. She dug her claws into the ground. She wanted to enter Flamepaw's dreams right there and tell him everything he needed to know. However, Darkpaw has now been frequently checking out the starry field, which acted as the go between for the two worlds.

_"I can't believe that tom!"_ she growled, _"How can Starclan cats live like this? Watching alive cats suffer?!"_ When the alive specials had been traveling, Flightwing helped them the best she could in their dreams. She found areas for them to sleep and let them into the starry plain at night so they would not feel the hunger that gnawed at their bellies.

"You are still here?"

Flightwing turned to see Robinfang climbing up the last stone step. He walked over and sat down next to the she-cat. He looked down the pool. "Looks like this is finally getting closer to the end."

Flightwing nodded. "It may be getting closer, but I can't just stand here!"

Robinfang sighed. "I know how you feel. All you want to do is help those cats that you care about."

Flightwing couldn't believe it. Robinfang understood her pain. "Exactly. All I want to do is tell them what is going on. Of course, that cat will be punished for his crimes-"

"Hang on there Flightwing," Robinfang lifted his tail. Flightwing fell silent. "We cannot help them. We cannot lead them by the paw for everything."

Flightwing resisted the urge to claw the tom. He was acting just like Darkpaw. "Sorry for thinking like this," she hissed before heading for the stairs.

"Wait," said Robinfang.

Flightwing paused, "What?"

"Let me tell you something," Robinfang peered down into the water. "A long time ago, there was a young apprentice. She had the power to move objects with her mind."

"Auraclaw."

"Yes. She was a bright apprentice, ready to learn and harness her power. Her mentor was my brother. The two got along alright." Robinfang paused. He shut his eyes for a couple of seconds before continuing. "One day, Auraclaw returned to camp, dripping wet. She said my brother had fallen into the river and was swept away. Most likely dead."

Flightwing looked back. "Oh Robinfang. You have seen him here right?"

Robinfang nodded. "I have. And I learned something. On that day, he didn't die from drowning. Auraclaw had killed him."


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. **

Flightwing

The she-cat's eyes widen. She couldn't believe, wouldn't believe what Robinfang had just said. Auraclaw was the gentlest cat in the world. She would never kill a clanmate!

"I know you cannot believe it," said Robinfang. He beckoned Flightwing over to the pool with his tail and the she-cat numbly obeyed. He stared down into the pool. "I couldn't believe it at first either."

"Why?" asked Flightwing, "Why would she do something like that?"

"It was an accident," said Robinfang. Flightwing looked at the tom in confusion. "When Auraclaw and my brother were out training one day, she wanted to show him the extent of her powers so she lifted a large boulder high into the air. However, she lost control of her powers and the boulder ended up crushing my brother. She ended up removing the boulder and throwing my brother's body into the river and making up the whole story."

"Why would Auraclaw do such a thing?" whispered Flightwing. She couldn't believe it. This whole time, Auraclaw had lied about her mentor's death, and only the cats of Starclan knew about it. Would that mean Auraclaw would be punished when she finally dies?

"My brother thinks she did it because she was scared. She probably thought that the clan will hate her for this. I guess she did it more for herself than anyone else."

Flightwing did not know what to say. Auraclaw had always been her close friend, but this secret…it changes everything.

"It doesn't change anything," said Robinfang, like he was reading Flightwing's mind. "She is your friend and still your friend. I've forgiven her for it. I think if I knew about this when I was alive, then I would have not forgiven her for a long time." He closed his eyes, "I thank my brother for not telling me until I was dead."

Flightwing hated to say it, but she had to agree with Robinfang. In that situation, it would be better if the clans did not know. "Alright. I won't tell him."

"Good," Robinfang got to his paws, "Now. Let's gather the others together and figure out a way to fix this mess shall we?"

Flamepaw

The next morning, Flamepaw awoke to the sounds of the birds singing. The mysterious roar kept playing over and over in his mind. What could that have been? He really wished he could have a conversation with Flightwing right then and there. Of course, that Darkpaw cat might prevent her from telling him anything.

He slipped past Duckpaw and Milkpaw as he left the apprentice den. Outside, it still looked the same as ever. Of course, he knew that it was not the same. Whatever had made that roar might attack the Flameclan the same way Snaketail was attacked. _"I need to find out what that was…"_

He broke out of his thoughts as Gorgestorm walked over to him. "Hey Flamepaw. Today I think we should review everything you have learned."

"Why?"

Gorgestorm laughed, "Where have you been? Your warrior ceremony is coming up. Even with that weird roar I will make you a warrior on time."

Flamepaw had completely forgotten about his ceremony. With everything that has been going on, his warrior ceremony was in the way back of his mind.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gorgestorm peered at his apprentice. "Usually apprentices would get excited at a moment like this."

"I'm excited," said Flamepaw quickly. He definitely did not want a trip to see Swanpaw at this moment.

"I'll go get Jumpsky and Duckpaw and then we can go," said Gorgestorm, before heading for the warriors den.

Flamepaw sat on his haunches, remembering the meeting last night. Cats had to go out in groups of four. The only reason why Duckpaw and Jumpsky were even coming was because of that fact. Although, he wondered why Milkpaw wasn't coming. His warrior ceremony was also coming up. Noticing a movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see a white tail crawl out of the camp entrance. _"Maybe Milkpaw is getting training after all."_

After a bit of waiting, Gorgestorm returned with Jumpsky and Duckpaw in tow. The cats left camp together and headed for the training area, a small clearing with soft moss growing underfoot.

"I can't believe you are going to be a warrior soon!" said Duckpaw, "It's going to be a couple of moons before my ceremony." He paused, "Although, I don't think Swanpaw is going to become a full medicine cat by then. She still has a lot to learn."

Flamepaw nodded silently. She did have a lot to learn. And it wasn't fair! Why did she have to be chosen for this? He paused in his tracks and sniffed the air. Something was wrong. A weird scent entered his nose, something he had never smelled of before.

The two warriors were also wary as well. Their ears perked for any sound that could tell what that smell was. "On your guard you two," hissed Gorgestorm.

Flamepaw shivered but he obeyed his mentor. Duckpaw's legs were moving back and forth at an incredible rate. Flamepaw heard something coming, something crashing through the forest. The sound got louder and louder and Flamepaw could now hear heavy breathing. He yowled in fear as a huge beast came into view.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Flamepaw

The beast was larger than anything Flamepaw had ever seen before. The only thing Flamepaw could compare it to was a Twolegged monster. It was covered in coarse brown fur, with small eyes and a round black nose. Long claws could be seen jutting out of its paws. Those paws looked like they could crush a cat in mere seconds.

"What is that?" yowled Jumpsky, backing up a step. The yellow she-cat was shaking in fear, although she was trying not to show it. She was trying to be brave for Flamepaw and Duckpaw.

Flamepaw couldn't believe this. This creature was huge. It could rip through Flameclan without even batting an eye. _"My power…it won't help in this situation."_

The creature small ears flicked and it turned towards the cats. It opened its mouth and let out a huge roar, causing the cats to lower their ears in pain.

"Run!" yowled Gorgestorm.

The brown tom, Jumpsky and Flamepaw ran away from the creature. While they were running, Flamepaw looked back to see where Duckpaw was. He yowled and whirled around. "Duckpaw!"

The tom was standing there, before the beast, frozen. Without thinking, Flamepaw ran back to Duckpaw and shook him. "Duckpaw. Duckpaw!" He glanced towards the creature, a lump rising in his throat as it began walking closer and closer towards the two apprentices.

The tom blinked and looked at Flamepaw. "Flamepaw. You came back."

"No time to talk!" snapped Flamepaw, pushing Duckpaw in the direction that the warriors had ran. "Time to run."

The creature roared, seeming to know its prey was going to run. Flamepaw tried not to think of those huge claws ripping through him. Instead he pushed Duckpaw on. The tom finally broke into a run and Flamepaw turned to check on the creature's progress. He yowled in shock. The creature was standing right over him!

Flamepaw heard Gorgestorm yell for him but Flamepaw couldn't move. Flamepaw could smell the creature's breathe, see every fur on its body. It looked down at Flamepaw like he was a bug. It roared and swatted out with a paw, catching Flamepaw in the body. It was like in slow motion. He saw his body go flying towards a tree. However, before impact he was gone.

_Flamepaw blinked. One second he was flying towards a tree, the next he was in the starry field. Flightwing was standing before him, a couple pawsteps away was the coal black tom. Darkpaw._

_"Flightwing."_

_Flightwing sighed in relief. "Thank Starclan you are okay. Darkpaw over here thought bringing you here in such a short period of time might affect you. You don't feel woozy or anything like that right?"_

_Flamepaw shook his head. "No. But why did you bring me here?" He suddenly remembered the creature. "Wait. Do you know what that was?"_

_Flightwing paused and glanced at Darkpaw. The coal black tom gave a slight nod but did not move from his position. She turned back to Flamepaw who was wondering what was going on between the two cats. "That creature is called a bear. I have met one of them on a journey I went on. They are vicious beasts but they do not have good eye sight."_

_"Thanks for the information." Flamepaw could not wait to relay the information to the other Flameclan cats. They could finally be at ease, if only a little. They could beat this bear. "I need to head back. I need to tell everyone-" He paused, noticing the pained look on Flightwing's face. "What's wrong?"_

_"You did not come of out of that bear thing unscratched," Darkpaw spook up and walked over. "The reason why Flightwing brought you here is so you would not feel the pain."_

_Flamepaw's eyes widen. His physical body was injured? But, he couldn't be dead right? Otherwise they would tell him._

_"We don't know if you will survive," Flightwing said, "It all lies in…Swanpaw's paws."_

Swanpaw

Swanpaw placed some yarrow on top of the small pile. She sighed and stepped back. Being a medicine cat was difficult. All the herbs to remember and she could not take a mate! "Why did I agree to this?" she whispered.

"Agree with what?"

Swanpaw winced and looked up to see Brookpaw come in. The gray she-cat looked much better. She was happy Brookpaw wasn't beating herself up over the Smokeclaw deal anymore. "You look better," she said, trying to change the subject.

"I feel better. A Starclan cat told me it wasn't my fault."

Swanpaw tried to hit the amazement from her face. Why did a Starclan cat tell her it was okay? Was she important or something? She had heard stories about previous cats, who weren't medicine cats and talked to Starclan, were involved in saving the clan or the four clans in some way. Did that mean Brookpaw was an important cat? Should she do something to help her?

Before Swanpaw could say anything she heard a yowl. Brookpaw's eyes widen and the two she-cats slipped out of the den. Swanpaw's brother, Duckpaw entered the camp and ran over to her. His eyes were wide and he was panting. "Swanpaw…help…Flamepaw…monster…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Swanpaw. Dread filled her, "Did something happen to Flamepaw?"

Duckpaw didn't have to answer. The stench of blood hit her nose at full force. A lump formed in her throat as Gorgestorm crawled through the thorny entrance, a blood-soaked cat in his jaws. He rushed over to the medicine cat den and put Flamepaw down.

"Flamepaw…" whispered Swanpaw, staring at his blood-soaked fur in shock. She couldn't move. What could she do? Flamepaw was going to die! She had to think straight. She had to remember Leafpelt's lessons. She had to calm down.

"Let's get him cleaned up."

Swanpaw blinked and looked over at Brookpaw in shock. The gray she-cat was already by Flamepaw's side, licking her brother's fur. "Come on," said Brookpaw, looking up, "I don't know what medicine cats do for wounds."

"Oh. Right." Swanpaw ran to the herb stores.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. The end for Demon Clans 4 is getting closer and closer!**

Swanpaw

Swanpaw sighed in relief. Flamepaw still looked beat up but he didn't look like the massacre of a cat that was brought in earlier. She glanced over at Brookpaw who was putting away the unused herbs. It was all thanks to her that this was possible. It was all thanks to her that Flamepaw was still alive.

_"She…she would be a better medicine cat than me,"_ thought Swanpaw, _"She was calm under all that pressure and she knew what to do."_

"What is it Swanpaw?" asked Brookpaw, noticing Swanpaw's staring.

Swanpaw shook her head, "Nothing. I just thought you were acting like a great medicine cat when Flamepaw was brought in."

"Oh really? Wow. I didn't think so myself. I was just thinking of saving my brother," Brookpaw laughed. She fell silent as her eyes fell on her brother. "But I hope he doesn't die. Spottedclaw. I don't think she can take any more hardship like this."

"I don't think so either," agreed Swanpaw. She approached Flamepaw's body and tried not to flinch. "You better get better," she whispered to him, "We are all waiting for you to get better."

Flamepaw

_Flamepaw paced around the starry field. He hated being stuck here. He wanted to go back down and tell everyone what he knew about the bear. However with his body in the bad shape it was in going back would mean he would be knocked out until his body was well enough again._

_"If only Cinderstream was here," said Flightwing suddenly. Flamepaw had forgotten the she-cat and Darkpaw were still there. Noticing Flamepaw looking at her confused she said, "Cinderstream is my sister. She…she has the power to heal physical injuries. Your wounds would be nothing for her powers to heal."_

_"Where is your sister then?" asked Flamepaw. If he could get this she-cat to help, then he could return home and tell everyone about the bear._

_"She's not here," said Darkpaw, "Ever since a certain incident that happened a couple moons ago, the specials have left, never to return here."_

_"Darkpaw!" snapped Flightwing. Flamepaw didn't understand why the she-cat looked so angry, "You don't allow me to tell him anything but you can? How is that fair?"_

_Flamepaw went over all the things Darkpaw said. "Specials?"_

_Darkpaw stiffened, realizing his mistake. "Oh Starclan."_

_"What are specials?" asked Flamepaw, looking back and forth between the two cats. "Come on. What are specials?"_

_"I guess we have no choice now," sighed Darkpaw. He stepped back, "Go ahead Flightwing. Tell him about specials. I will have to go tell the others about this." The tom walked away from the two cats. Flamepaw blinked and he was gone._

_"Where did he?"_

_"Don't worry about that," said Flightwing, "Only the deceased may enter the real Starclan. This is just a place where us dead cats can talk to you alive ones. Anyway. Specials." She paused, as if searching for words. After what seemed like forever she began, "Specials are what you and I are. Cats with special powers. They used to have a position that rivaled the leader's."_

_Flightwing stopped speaking and waited for the information to sink into Flamepaw's mind. He couldn't believe it. He was a special. What he was, there was a name for it._

_"There have been many specials over the moons, all with different powers. We had our own code to follow that was separate from the warrior code. It restricted many things that we could and couldn't do. Specials were like medicine cats; only instead of healing we used our powers to help our clan._

_"However, when we died, we didn't go to Starclan as most of us thought when we were alive. Instead we went to the Cursed Forest, an odd place that has buildings made from stone. That is where the High Council, the original special and the four after him rule. Their purpose is to gather enough specials and then launch an invasion against Starclan."_

_"Why?" interrupted Flamepaw._

_"The original special, Risingdawn, was shocked that Starclan did not want to give powers to the clans after his death. He turned on them. By mating with Starclan cats, alive queens would give birth to specials. One for every clan. Starclan was horrified by what he did but they did not do anything about it at first. They let him get away with it. However, after the four died Starclan thought Risingdawn was satisfied what the four did._

_"But, it wasn't enough. Before Starclan had time to react, the next generation of specials were born. The original four founders took it upon themselves from that point. They banished Risingdawn and his followers from Starclan. Risingdawn cursed them, saying he would be back for revenge and that the clans could not live without the help of specials. _

_"For many moons after that, special after special was born. Risingdawn created the special's code. The one thing he feared the most was that the specials he made would have kits. He did not know if the kits would have powers so he put a ban on it all together."_

_Flightwing swallowed and looked down. "I am one of those specials. My father was the previous special of Nightclan. My mother hid my power so I would not have to deal with the life of a special. However, in the end my power was drawn out and well here it is." She spread out her wings to their full length. The wingspan seemed to make her the length of a fox._

_Flamepaw couldn't believe it. All this happened because of cats like him. He could not imagine how much the specials suffered. "What about now? Where is Risingdawn?"_

_"He has been overthrown. However he escaped with the High Council before we could take him to the Dark Forest. Because of that, because we feared something like this tragedy could happen again all the alive specials moved out. A deceased special used her power to control minds to make everycat forget about us. However, it was not perfect. Cats who were close to specials would wonder about the holes in their memory. My sister, Cinderstream ,the previous medicine cat of Nightclan. Everycat in Nightclan believes she disappeared without a trace. Waterstar was the only cat to remember us at all. I think her madness caused her memory to return. Maybe…leaving was a bad idea. It is causing more pain than ever."_

_Flamepaw wanted to comfort the she-cat but he didn't know how. She seemed lost in her thoughts. The memory of her life alive._

_"We have a problem," Darkpaw suddenly appeared out of thin air making Flamepaw jump._

_"What is it?" the past now gone from Flightwing's eyes. _

_"That bear is heading for Flameclan camp."_


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Flamepaw

_"What?" He didn't know if he heard clearly. The bear was heading to Flameclan camp? His mind was filled with images of his clanmates, his mother, his siblings, Swanpaw, all of them being crushed by that huge beast. "I can't just sit here!"_

_"Flamepaw," Flightwing watched him with pity. _

_He hated it. He was not dead like them. He could talk to them. Warn them. "Can't you do something? Can you make sure I stay conscious enough until I can tell them the news?"_

_Darkpaw and Flightwing exchanged glances. Darkpaw shook his head but Flightwing nodded vigorously. "It's too dangerous," snapped Darkpaw._

_"He's willing to save Flameclan Darkpaw," argued Flightwing, "What if the bear attacks Nightclan next? Then what? Flamepaw is the only cat who knows the true nature of this beast."_

_That made Darkpaw silent. After what seemed like forever he spoke. "Fine. But only if he understands what might happen to him." The tom turned and left the clearing like he did before._

_Flightwing sighed happily and turned to Flamepaw. "Don't worry about him. He'll forgive me soon enough. Anyway. There are going to be consequences for what you are about to do. You might die because your body is not ready to be moved yet. Understand?"_

_Flamepaw swallowed slowly. He might die but that was not a huge price to pay. He would save Flameclan. That was all that mattered. "Alright."_

_"Are you sure," asked Flightwing, "There will be no going back. I don't know what kind of pain your body will be in. I don't even know if you will be able to take it. Will you still do it anyway?"_

_Flamepaw didn't hesitate. "I will," he said proudly. _"Is this what it's like?"_ he thought, _"What it's like to risk your life to save your clan?"_ He wondered if he would be made a warrior before he died because of this. That would be a nice farewell gift if he died._

_"You ready Flamepaw?" Flightwing broke him out of his thoughts._

_Flamepaw nodded and got ready._

_"I will be by your side the whole time."_

Flamepaw's golden eyes jerked open. Swanpaw, who was standing a pawstep away jerked back. "Flamepaw?"

Flamepaw didn't hear her. His limbs felt like they were on fire. His mind felt like it was going to fall apart, he could feel blackness slowly creeping up on him, trying to drag him back to its sanctuary.

"I'm right here," whispered a voice near his ear. He didn't know if he imagined it or Flightwing was really there. What he did know was that he needed to convey his message before the blackness took him.

"Cloudstar," he choked, mouth feeling dry. "Get him…"

Swanpaw nodded and raced out. Brookpaw entered the den and almost bumped into Swanpaw. Her eyes widen when she saw her brother lying there, awake and breathing heavily. Without a word she grabbed some wet moss and some poppy seeds. "Drink this."

He gratefully drank the water but he did not touch the poppy seeds. "Must stay awake," he whispered.

Brookpaw reduced the number of poppy seeds. "This should be enough to help dull the pain a bit."

Flamepaw was grateful to his sister and he took the seeds. The pain dulled slightly but it was still overwhelming.

"Flamepaw."

"Cloudstar," whispered Flamepaw trying to get up. The pain in his legs forced him down.

"Don't push yourself," whispered the voice near his ear, "I can't keep you here forever."

"The beast," said Flamepaw, "The beast is coming this way. It's going to come into the camp. Starclan. The cats of Starclan told me it was coming. They said I should…I should come back and warn you."

"What do we do," whispered Swanpaw. Flamepaw knew she was thinking about the other clan members. Would they be alright? Would the kits be alright?

"Attack it together," panted Flamepaw struggling to push the darkness away, "Overwhelm it. Make it think twice about taking over the territory. We are…" He took in a shaky breath. It seemed like it was harder to breath. "We are smaller than it is. We can dodge its attacks."

"Starclan will also be by your side," whispered the voice.

"Starclan will also help," said Flamepaw, "They will also fight alongside you."

Cloudstar nodded, "Thanks for the information Flamepaw." He smiled. "I had a dream with Littlestar, the previous leader of our clan. He said you would bring some interesting information."

Flamepaw smiled, "Thank you," he whispered before letting the darkness overcome him.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed he was still in Swanpaw's den. His body lay next to him, his breathing steady. _"My power activated? That's weird."_

Of course he did not know how much time had passed between him being knocked out and the activation of his power. He crawled out of the den and yowled in shock. Outside, all the warriors were gathered under the High Log.

Cloudstar was in the middle of a speech on the log. "Now we will attack the beast from all angles." He paused as the scent of Nightclan entered the camp.

Flamepaw watched in shock as half of Nightclan entered the camp led by Brackenfur.

Scarstar approached the leader. "I appreciate you letting us help in the defeat of a beast that killed one of our clan mates."

Cloudstar shook his head, "Thank Starclan for sending both of us dreams about it."

"Agreed."

Flamepaw couldn't believe it. Starclan was coming through after all! They wanted the bear out of the territory.

Twilight walked to the front of the Nightclan warriors with Ruby. "We will also fight with everything we got," said the red fox. "Snaketail was around even when I was a kit. I will help avenge his death."

"He was my brother and a trusted friend to Nightclan," said Blacktail stepping forward. "We will help in any way we can."

Starclan

"Was this a good idea?" Lilystream stared down at the pool showing off the gathering of the two clans.

"We would have to interfere sooner or later," said Applemind, "That bear would destroy the clans otherwise."

"I think it's a great idea," said Robinfang firmly, "It will remove the tension between Nightclan and Flameclan and get rid of the common problem. The bear."

"Sorry I'm late," panted Flightwing flying up the last couple of steps, almost crashing into the pool. "I didn't know how tiring keeping somecat from falling unconscious is!" She took her place besides Darkpaw.

"Good to have you here," purred Lionstar, "It is about to begin. The fight to stop that bear." He noticed Grayfang's odd expression. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering how the bear got here in the first place. I mean bears don't usually come around here."

"That's a good question," said Lilystream, "One we don't have an answer to."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. It's the final chapter of Demon Clans 4. –throws confetti- Yay! I finally finished another story! But the story is still not over. I should have Demon Clans 5 up soon.**

Flamepaw

Flamepaw stood at the base of a tree. Hidden around him in the undergrowth were his clanmates as well as some Nightclan warriors. The trees above also held a mix between the two clans. A couple pawsteps away in one of the tallest trees, the two leaders balanced themselves on a branch. They would be the first to attack.

_"Starclan. Please make sure no one dies…"_ He stopped. He knew about Starclan. They could not help. If only the other specials were here. If they were, then this bear would be no problem at all.

The wild, gruff scent filled his nose, sending him on high alert. He forced himself to relax. The bear could do nothing to him. He was not really there. His body was back in Flameclan camp. Hopefully the bear could be chased away without getting to the camp. He didn't know if he could escape in the shape his body was in.

"It's coming," whispered Rainstorm from a nearby bush. Flamepaw turned to see the gray tom gently licking Bushwhisker on the head. "It'll be okay. We'll both get out of this alive."

Bushwhisker nodded. "Yes. We need to get out of this alive."

Flamepaw blinked. That was surprising. He never thought Rainstorm was the type to be nice to a she-cat.

His thoughts were ripped out of him as a roar echoed throughout the forest. It was coming.

The scent got stronger and stronger until the huge beast crashed through the forest. Flamepaw backed up a step out of fear. It looked bigger and more menacing than the last time he saw it.

"Now!" yelled Scarstar as both leaders jumped from their spots in the branches, yowling at the top of their lungs. With claws unsheathed they landed on the bear's head and immediately attacked the eyes and nose.

The bear roared in pain and swung his head around. Scarstar was dislodged and he hit the ground and was dazed for a couple of seconds. Shaking his head he jumped at the bear's flank and dug his claws into the coarse brown fur.

Around him, the cats of Nightclan and Flameclan did the same. Cats jumped onto the bear and attacked it with everything they had. The bear's huge paws swung back and forth, sometimes missing but most of them catching a cat on a glancing blow.

Cloudstar was still on its face but the bear's movement was causing him to fall off. The bear was finally able to dislodge Cloudstar and the white tom landed on the ground just before the bear claws caught Cloudstar in the side.

Flamepaw's eyes widen as he saw the amount of blood flowing out of Cloudstar's body. "No!" he yowled charging at the bear. He swung claws against the bear's paw but since he was not in his body, the bear suffered no damage. "What's the point of this power if no damage comes out of it!"

As if answering his call, Twilight and Ruby came out of their hiding spots. Ruby jumped on the bear's back and dug her fox teeth into the bear's back while Twilight headed for the neck.

"Come on," whispered Flamepaw.

The bear wildly spun and bucked, trying to remove the huge collection of cats and a fox off of it. Ruby fell off and had to roll away to avoid being crushed by one of the bear's huge paws.

Twilight ducked under the bear's swinging paws, one almost taking off his ear. "You need to calm down!" he snarled leaping up and clamped his jaws around the bear's neck.

The bear's struggling became stronger as it tried to dislodge the fox from its throat. Owlfeather and Eggflame both went for one of its swinging paws. Twilight placed his paws against the bear's body and pushed back with all the power he had. He fell off the bear, a big chunk of meat in his jaws.

"Retreat!" yowled Scarstar.

Cats scattered away from the bear and into the foliage around it. All wanted to see how this would end. Ruby ran to Cloudstar, who seemed to be fine now.

"I lost two lives," Flamepaw heard the leader mummer as Ruby helped him away from the bear. "I need to be more careful now."

Flamepaw was the only one who stayed where he was. He watched as the bear's life slipped away from the wound in its neck. After what seemed like forever the bear fell to the ground but was still breathing.

_Flamepaw blinked and looked around the starry field that he knew all too well. What happened? One minute he was next to the bear watching it die and now he was in Starclan?_

_"Good job Flamepaw," Flightwing approached him, her eyes filled with joy. "Your father would have been proud for you."_

_"I bet he is," mumbled Flamepaw. Smokeclaw didn't care about him at all. He only cared about Milkpaw and Brookpaw and he was exiled because of it. He remembered the question he wanted to ask her._ _"What happened? I was there and now I am not."_

_"You haven't used your powers for such a long time before," explained Flightwing, "You returned to your body without even knowing it. Anyway, after you returned to your body, all of the injured cats were taken care of by Skysong, Swanpaw and Brookpaw." She paused as if unsure if she should say it but she went ahead and did. "Firepelt and Duckpaw both passed to Starclan and many are in bad shape which means more will be entering Starclan before long."_

_Flamepaw nodded. He felt terrible for Swanpaw. Her brother was dead because of this bear that shouldn't even be on the territory._

_"What? What are you doing here?"_

_Flamepaw jumped and looked up. Flightwing was staring at something behind him. Flamepaw turned his head and gasped in shock. "Milkpaw? What are you doing here?" _

_His brother did not answer. Behind Milkpaw was a golden brown tom with scars running along his body. The tom's golden eyes were glittered with cruelty._

_"Mindclaw," hissed Flightwing. "What are you doing here? And with him?"_

_Flamepaw looked at Flightwing in shock. She spoke with hatred. Why did she hate Milkpaw? And who was this Mindclaw?_

_"Wings. What an interesting power," spoke Milkpaw. "That power will be a good one to add to my collection."_

_"What are you talking about?" spat Flightwing, "You are not going to cut off my wings! I won't let you! Mindclaw, explain yourself!"_

_"You still don't understand?" Mindclaw laughed cruelly. "What made you think Flamepaw was the only one born with a power?"_

_Flightwing froze. She studied Milkpaw closely. "His eyes," she choked, "It's…his eyes."_

_"Well, I'm happy you finally get it," laughed Mindclaw._

_"Get what?" asked Flamepaw, still not understanding what was going on._

_"You. You brought the bear here."_

_"I guess you are getting smarter," said Milkpaw. "Yes. I did bring the bear here and as you know, I took care of Leafpelt and Talontail."_

_Flamepaw's blood turned cold. "Y…You…you killed them?"_

_Milkpaw turned to his brother, his green eyes colder than frost. "Of course. Mindclaw wanted to see if I was worthy even for my power so I did it."_

_"You monster," Flightwing lifted her head and released an ear-splitting yowl. When she was finished she said, "They will come. The others will come and we will take care of you."_

_"We're going to be long gone by then." Mindclaw nodded to Milkpaw, "Take her power."_

_Milkpaw focused his green eyes on Flightwing. His pupils got wider and wider until they seemed to fill up his entire sockets. Flightwing dropped to the ground and yowled in pain._

_"Stop it!" yelled Flamepaw, charging at Milkpaw. Mindclaw intercepted him. He placed a paw on Flamepaw's head. _

_Flamepaw yowled. In his mind he saw himself surrounded by flames on all sides. The fire was getting closer and closer to him, some burning his fur._

_The paw was removed from his head and Flamepaw saw the starry field again. Flightwing was crumpled against the ground. Milkpaw stood over her his eyes gleaming in pleasure. Coming out of his back were two black bird wings._

"Beware the black wings…_" Flamepaw heard whisper in his mind. "You are the blacks wings," he said._

_Milkpaw did not speak. Instead he vanished, along with Mindclaw._

_"You must go after him," coughed Flightwing, struggling to get up, "I'll help you stay conscious. Just go."_

Flamepaw's eyes jerked open. Ignoring the pain searing his entire body he got to his paws and ran out of Swanpaw's den. Outside, lit by the moon was Milkpaw, the black wings on his back glistening.

"How could you do that?" whispered Flamepaw. "How could you kill them?"

Milkpaw shook his head, "It is not something you will ever understand." Without another word he opened his black wings and flapped them like a bird. To Flamepaw's amazement, the wings lifted Milkpaw into the air. "I am going to pay tribute to the other specials." With that final word, Milkpaw flew towards the moon. Flamepaw watched his brother go, his body still on fire.

He didn't know what Milkpaw was talking about but whatever it was was probably not something good. "I'm going to stop you," he whispered, "You can count on it."


End file.
